RRBZ and PPGZ for ever
by Bruzzxa
Summary: Historias de los chicos alborotadores RRBZ y la chicas superpoderosas PPGZ donde hay de todo: amor, problemas, humor, etc.
1. Después de la escuela

yo: wii ! mi primer capitulo !

Kaoru: ¿ y sobre qienes es ?

yo: ButchxKaoru *huyo*

Kaoru: VEN ACA, TU MUERTE VA A SER DULCEMENTE SÁDICA POR HACER UN FANFIC SOBRE BUTCH Y YO *me persigue*

yo: *mientras huyo* No es tan malo, hacen una linda pa... *chocó con Butch*

Butch: FanFic sobre Kaoru y yo (: Vamos a leerlo (:

yo: gracias Butch, gracias a quienes lo leen también. WAAAAA Kaoru, no me mates !

NOTA: No me pertenecen las chicas superpoderosas z solo las tomé prestadas un momento... al igual que a los chicos... solo me pertenece la trama inspirada en algo que me pasó y agregandole alguna cosas (:

Era un día soleado, hermoso, donde los pajaritos cantaban y volaban alegres, las flores florecían, el pan se comía, en fin, un día alegre con la unica ecepción de que era LUNES ! El día más pesado de la semana, por ser el primer día de escuela después de un relajado fin de semana. Y quien más que Kaoru Matsubara, la chica más ruda, fuerte y atlética de la escuela, para apollarme.

Como era de costumbre, Kaoru estaba sentada en su carpeta, aburrida mirando por la ventana mientras el profesor de historia explicaba algo que ella no tenía ganas de escuchar ( A/N a quién le gusta historia? diganme ! al menos a mi no y es basado en mi trama xD ) pero felizmente, sonó la campana que indicaba que la salida ya se anunciaba y ella fue la primera en salir de su salón de clases.

Afuera esperaba a sus dos mejores amigas: Momoko Akatsutsumi y Miyako Götokuji.

(Punto de vista de Kaoru)

- Por fín la salida ! - digo yo, encontrándome con mis dos mejores amigas: Momoko y Miyako.

- Ay Kaoru, no seas tan exagerada, ni que la escuela fuera tan mala ! - dice Momoko.

- Tú dices eso ya que entiendes todo ! - le recrimino.

- Bueno, bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir a casa. Me acompañas Miyako ? - le pregunta a mi otra mejor amiga.

- Está bien, pero antes podemos ir al centro comercial ? - le responde y pregunta a Momoko.

- CLARO !

- Yo no las acompaño - digo.

- Está bien - responde extrañamente Momoko. Debe de tramar algo muy pero muy malo para mi - Aparte, ahí viene Butch. - dice mi queridisima amiga señalando a ese niño.

Él tiene 16 años, es mayor que yo solo por uno, pero aún sea por esa pequeñisima casi nula cantidad, es mayor que yo. Viste una camiseta negra manga corta y encima de esta un chaleco verde abierto con las parte de las mangas rasgadas, como si hubiesen sido arrancadas. También viste un pantalón jean oscuro y tennis negros. Se peina con esa cola de caballo gay que aún así se le ve muy bien y... DIABLOS KAORU, SAL DE ESE PENSAMIENTO !

Bueno, siguiendo con eso él se acerca y mis amigas se van sin que me de cuenta.

- Hola! - me dice sonriendo seductoramente pero yo no caigo en esas... o sí ? KAORU, YA BASTA, ÉL NO TE GUSTA.

- Humm, hola - respondo de mala gana y como noto que tiene una bolsa de pop-corn se la quito, ya que téngo mucha hambre.

- Hey! Bueno, puedes quedartela si quieres, no hay problema - me dice pero, se le nota muy extraño, nunca fue tan amable conmigo, ni si quiera me hablaba, solo pedía mis cuadernos para copiar tareas (mal resueltas) pero nada más, que extraño.

- Esta bien, si así tu lo prefieres - digo, sonriendo. PORQUE SONRIO ! ES TAN ILÓGICO !

Estuvimos hablando largo rato, muy muy largo para ser precisos, pero nos dimos cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. YO A ESTA HORA DEBERÍA DE ESTAR EN MI CASA ! Me van a matar cuando llegue !

- Chao, ya me voy, si llego más tarde de lo normal, seré castigada - le explico con intensiones de irme pero el me agarra el brazo y me acerca hacia él.

- Vamos, no es necesario que te vayas - me dice.

- Si es necesario.

- No, al menos no es necesario que te vayas sola.

- Me quieres acompañar ? No, no puedes, mi papá te mata si te ve y yo pago las consecuencias porque mi mamá me va a obligar a... - entonces cayo, dandome cuenta de que no debí de dar explicaciones tan concretas.

- Me arriesgaré, que más da, si lo deseas te dejo en la esquina de tu casa, veo a que entres y me marcho, así no me ven.

- Va a insistir, cierto ?

- Pues veras... SÍ.

- Entonces, no hay de otra, mientras más rápido llegue, mejor.

Nos encaminamos a mi casa que no quedaba tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca. Cuando llegamos a la esquina me despido:

- Bueno, adiós - le digo.

- Todavía no - dice él.

- Ah ? Como que todavía n... - soy interrumpia cuando siento sus labios rosando los mios y luego, besandolos con amor. Cerré los ojos y sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura y yo lo quise alejar, pero mis brazos se "movieron solos" y los puse al rededor de su cuello. Por desgracia terminó el beso. Aunque duela y ofenda mi orgullo, tengo que admitir que me gustó y mucho.

- Ahora sí, hasta mañana Kaoru-koi - me dice sonriendo muy dulce y seductoramente, con una mirada que hace que se me caiga la baba.

- Has... hasta mañana Butch - tartamudié un poco ya que al parecer ese beso significó un sí a una pregunta que no me hizo pero que quiso interpretar: ¿ Quieres estar conmigo ?

- Preferiría Butch-koi, si no te molesta - me sugirió.

- Bueno, Butch-koi, adiós - le digo viendolo alejarse ya, caminando en dirección norte, con una figura explendida, dejandome con un momento hermoso para recordar.

Entro a mi casa y me dirijo a mi cuarto corriendo sin saludar a nadie. Abro las puertas corredisas que dan a un balcón y grito:

- Tengo a Butch como Koibido !

yo: es impresionante, no lo creen?

Butch: Aww Kaoru, te gusta que sea tu koibido, cierto?

Kaoru, No! *con una mirada asesina en sus ojos* ese FanFic lo escribió las dueña de esta lápida, que compré con anticipación.

yo: *trago saliba* Kao...Kaoru, por favor, no me hagas daño por favor, Kaoru, no me ! *salgo corriendo*

Kaoru: *Me corretea por toda la sala*

Butch: Comenten por favor, cúmplanle su último deseo a esta autora proximamente muerta ( que malo que soy, detendré a Kaoru )

Yo: gracias Butch, bueno, como dijo antes por favor comenten, ah! cierto! koibido quiere decir novio o novia, koi quiere decir amor, pero no el sentimiento, sino la persona como: vamos la cine KOI ( AMOR )


	2. Eres sólo un amigo ?

Yo: bravo, bravo, segundo capiii !

Kaoru: No es sobre mi ?

Yo: no *sonrio maliciosamente y señalo a Momoko*

Kaoru: ahh! bueno, me voy, adiós

Momoko: Hey! Ya hiciste tu nuevo capii! Vamos quiero leerlo *me lo quita de las manos"

Yo: ay caray, Momoko, no te vas a molestar o sí ?

Momoko: *con humo saliéndole de las orejas* YO EMPAREJADA CON EL IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO, BAKA DE BRICK !

yo: Ayudaaaaaaaaa, por favoooooooor, alguien que la controleeeeeeeeee *me escondo detrás de un mueble*

Brick: Que son esos gritos ? Que pasó Momo... *recibe una cachetada por parte de Momoko* AUCH! y eso que fue !

Momoko: por ser participe de esta historia, leela *le da la historia, él la lee y... grita de felicidad*

Yo: te gustó? Bravo, alguien me apoya. Pero... adiós mundo cruel *veo a Momoko acercandose a mi con una expresión de: Mueres o mueres!*

NOTA: las PPGZ ni los RRB son míos... ni siquiera se de quienes son exactamente y tampoco soy dueña de la trama, de ella es mi BFF (: Solo soy dueña del riquísimo trozo de pastel de chocolate que estoy comiendo :P y de Motsumoto.

NOTA 2 : Momoko tienes 14 y Brick 15

( Momoko punto de vista )

- Que desastre! Que horror! Motsumoto-sempai fue...fue...fue tan grosero conmigo! - le digo a mi acompañante.

/Flashback/

_Era viernes por la mañana y estábamos en la hora de descanso._

_- Kawaii! Es Motsumoto-sempai. Es tan lindo y como toca la guitarra, awww - digo yo a mis dos amigas, mejores amigas, perdón: Kaoru y Miyako_

_Kaoru solo me dice: _

_- Ya vamos Momoko, deja de ser loca-chicos y vámonos a comer ! - ella no entiende, ese sempai es tan lindo_

_- Ay, ya pues Kaoru, déjala, ese chico además es algo guapo, pero, no tanto para mis gustos, jiji - dice Miyako, mi amiga rubia, la cual siempre ha sido perseguida por los chicos del colegio y es muy popular, aparte siempre recibe cartas de amor, las cuales yo quisiera recibir también._

_- No importa, lo iré a saludar - y eso hago._

_Mi queridísimo sempai está vistiendo una chaqueta ploma con capucha y pantalón jean azul claro, también zapatillas negras con rayas azules y plomas. Se ven tan lindo._

_- Hola Matsumoto-sempai - digo alegremente, pero el sólo me mira con fastidio, hasta podría decir con desprecio, por ello se me borra la sonrisa, PERO SOLAMENTE UN POQUITO._

_- Adiós, Momakao... - lo interrumpo._

_- ES MOMOKO! asi se pronuncia Mom... - esta ves me cortó él._

_- YA! Deja de fastidiarme, me tienes harto, eres una chiquilla apenas y encima, eres tan insoportable! Eres una REGALADA! ENTENDISTE? RE-GA-LA-DA ! R-E-G-A-L-A-D-A. REGALADA! - y se fue._

_Yo no puedo aguantar más las lagrimas, salgo corriendo hacia el salón de clases, cojo mis cosas y me escapo de la escuela, en dirección a... a ningún lugar en específico, no deseo nada en este momento, solo deseo que la tierra me trague!_

_En eso me choco con alguien. ¿Quién será?_

_- Estás bien? Te golpeé muy fuerte? - me dijo él (si, ya me di cuenta de que era un chico)_

_- ES...estoy bien.. no... no sentí...el... el golpe - dije entre sollozos. Él me levantó la cabeza hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la suya y me di cuenta de quién era: Brick._

_Brcik es mi amigo, aunque antes fuimos enemigos pero ya no, eso ya pasó. En este momento llevaba un polo rojo con una chaqueta negra manga larga y pantalón negro con zapatillas tennis negras y su infaltable gorra roja hacia atrás._

_- Momoko, ¿ qué te pasó ? - me dijo queriéndome tranquilizar._

_- Nada importante - pero mentía y él se dio cuenta. Me acurruqué en su pecho poniéndome a llorar y me acompañó al parque._

_/Fin del Flashback/_

- Sabes, él no merece tus lágrimas. Si él te trató así de feo, no merece que llores por él, ni si quiera tu odio es algo digno para ese. Tranquilízate que yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte - me dice Brick, con un tono tan dulce, que me hizo tranquilizarme al instante y me dijo:

- Prométeme que siempre contarás conmigo, que desde ahora seremos los mejores amigos, sí ?

- Te lo prometo - le dije y me acompañó hasta mi casa.

( Tres meses después )

- Momoko, Momoko ! - oigo que alguien grita, pero es la voz de un chico y ese es... Motsumoto-sempai

- Hola - le respondo con tono normal - ¿ Qué deseas ? - le pregunto

- Me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile de mañana por la noche conmigo - Oh! diablos! Mañana es el baile y yo no tengo pareja pero no por eso voy a aceptar, me trató muy mal.

- Discúlpame pero no, contigo no deseo ir.

- ¿ Acaso me odias ?

- No, tú no te merecías mi odio, eres muy poca cosa para eso - le dije y sin más ni más me fui, dejándolo solo, ahí parado.

Al final de la escuela salí y me encontré con Brick, que me esperaba ansiosamente.

- Momoko, ¿ quieres ir a la fiesta de mañana por la noche conmigo ? - me dice.

- Ah ? ¿ No es una cita o sí ? - digo, con la esperanza de que diga que sí. Cierto, hay algo que no comenté: me fui enamorando de él desde ese día y lo quiero mucho.

- Tómalo como prefieras, esa noche va a ser tu noche. Te tengo una sorpresa - me dice y se va.

Yo me quedó ahí, pero luego, salgo corriendo al centro comercial a prepararme para mañana por la noche.

( Al día siguiente por la noche )

Listo, estoy con un vestido color rosa con encaje en la cintura y una lazo que termina en una atadura-moño con forma de rosa color rojo.

Busco a Brick pero no lo encuentro, así que me quedo ahí, desconsolada, pero con alguna pequeñísima esperanza de que llegue en algún momento con mi sorpresa.

Y no tuve que esperar mucho...

Terminando la primera canción vi que subió al escenario y dijo:

- Hay alguien en esta fiesta a quien quiero pedirle algo muy importante: Que sea mi novia - hace una seña y los reflectores se dirigen hacia donde yo estoy y el sigue diciendo:

- Momoko, estoy enamorado de tí, ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ?

Yo solo corro hacia al escenario, subo las escaleras y me dirijo hacia él, lo más rápido como me es posible con el vestido. Lo abrazo muy fuerte y le digo:

- Claro que quiero eso. Lo deseo - y apenas termino mi frase le dirijo la mirada y él se acerca, haciendo que nuestros labios choquen y me hace soñar...

Momoko: morirás, Bruzzxa, morirás!

Yo: ejem, humm, no quiero morir ! Alguien por favor que le diga que no, sino no podré escribir más

Brick: Ya gab... *le cae una cachetada por mi parte*

Yo: Baka! Mi nombre es secretamente publico gracias a ti!

Momoko: Ves porque no quería emparejarme con él?

Yo: Te comprendo, pero en mi fic, él es tierno, noble, amable, bueno y te hace suspirar *Noto algo: Momoko tiene las manos en posición de estar a punto de ahorcarme y ya las puso en mi cuello*

Momoko: *Me va estrangulando* Cállate tonta! Cállate cállate ! Me choca eso.

Yo: *con el poco aire que me queda* Cálmate... ni... ni... Kaoru fue tan... agresiva.

Butch: pero ella compró la lápida con anticipación.

Brick: Tú qué haces acá? esta es la historia de Momoko y mía también, largooooo *lo saca de la sala*

Yo: Brick, ocúpate de... Tu novia... quítale las-... manos de mi... garganta *me hace caso y yo jadeo* uff...uff *recupero mi respiración* Bueno, significados de palabras:

Sempai: algo así como que la persona es de un grado mayor en la escuela

Baka: tonto, estúpido, idiota

Ah! también comenten please! Y gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior capítulo, y también a OFIXD por el consejo, besos, gracias por leer

Momoko: Diablos, esto es humillante!


	3. De un accidente al amor

Yo: otro cap, otro cap ! soy feliz! si, adoro mis capítulos recién hechos, aunque ya recibí muchos maltratos por parte de las protagonistas

Momoko: eso te pasa por emparejarme con Brick.

Yo: esta ves no me van a pegar, estoy segura !

Miyako: si estás segura de que no te van a pegar, es porque... ¿ La protagonista soy yo ?

Yo: ¿ Cómo adivinaste ? *La miro como inspeccionándola*

Boomer: Seguro porque ella sabe que tu sabes que no tiene mal carácter.

Butch: ¿ Estas diciendo que mi Kaoru tiene mal carácter ?

Yo: Ya ! Basta ! Sálganse todos los que no son protagonistas de la historia

Kaoru: Bueno Bruzzxa, tú también te vas.

Yo: No yo no, tengo que poner las notas

NOTA: Las chicas y los chicos no son míos de mi, ni la trama es mía de mí, aunque yo tengo un frío tremendo que si es mío de mí, hay ya bueno la trama es de mi otra BFF. Disfruten !

NOTA2: las chicas tienes 15 y los chicos 16

NOTA3: no es continuación de los otros dos capítulos, aunque lo parezca.

( Boomer punto de vista )

- Qué día en la escuela - les dije a mis amigos del alma: Butch y Brick.

- Sí, hay muchas chicas fans que nos persiguen de aquí para allá. Qué latosas! - Dijo Brick. Él es peli-naranja y siempre lleva esa gorra hacia atrás, sin olvidarme de su infaltable curita.

- Pero tú ya tienes a tu enamorada - lo fastidia Butch, el más rudo y problemático de nosotros.

- No hablemos de eso Butch, tú ya estás emparejado con Kaoru - le contestó Brick.

- Ya chicos, dejen de pelear - les dije, ya me estaban hartando.

- Boomer, que tú acaso no tienes a esa pobre chica que sufre por las "ayudas" de nuestras chicas.

- Sí, en eso tiene razón, me da pena, y cada que me ve, se sonroja demasiado, cómo esa vez...

_/Flashback/_

_( Miyako punto de vista )_

_No puedo creer que acepté la ayuda de Momoko y Kaoru, por como son debo de esperarme lo peor !_

_- Ya Miyako, escucha bien lo que vamos a hacer - comenzó Momoko, que habrá planeado esta vez - Vamos a caminar como si nada y hacemos que yo me tropiezo y te empujo, así te caes encima de Boomer y te salva como una bella princesa a punto de caer de un balcón ._

_- Momoko, no dramatices tanto, ni que la fueses a votar del segundo piso de la escuela - dice Kaoru, pero creo que fue una mala idea, Momoko tuvo otra idea._

_- (pensaba su nueva idea) No no, mejor esa nueva idea no, no la queremos matar - dijo_

_- Menos mal - sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos al lado de esos chicos y... MOMOKO Y KAORU ME EMPUJARON CONTRA ÉL PERO... ME DOLIÓ! ( o cierto, ese no era su plan )_

_- No, no, no cayó encima de él, no es posible. ¡ FALLAMOS! - dijo Momoko muy molesta y triste a la ves_

_( Boomer punto de vista )_

_- Pobre chica - pienso - todo lo que tiene que pasar - sigo pensando._

_- Boomer, ¿no sentiste que alguien quiso que alguien choque contigo? - me dijo Brick._

_- Claro que lo sentí, pero... mejor dejemos que la chica se anime sola, aunque me da pena, sufre por sus amigas *suspiro*._

_/Fin del Flashback/_

( Al día siguiente ) ( Punto de vista de Miyako )

- Desearía que esta vez no me hagan nada chicas, se siente muy feo - les dije, suplicándoles prácticamente.

- Esta bien - dijo Kaoru, que creo que sintió lastima por mi aunque... a veces creo que es otro plan.

- Bueno, si nadie me va a ayudar no tienes chiste - dijo Momoko, pero ahora estoy más que segura de que esto es otro plan. Necesitaré alguien que me ayude. POR FAVOR !

( En la hora de salida )

Qué extraño que mis dos mejores amigas se hayan ido por otro lado, creo que esto es una ayuda.

- Cuidadooooooo ! - oigo que alguien grita y adivinen quien es... SI KAORU ! ... venía en su patineta y creo que no se dio cuenta de mí y...

- AUCH ! - me caí y no pude evitar le queja de dolor, aparte creo que me hice alguna luxación o algo más que eso en el tobillo, me duele horrible.

- Discúlpame Miyako, te juro que no te vi. ¿ te hiciste algo con la caída ? - Me preguntó en verdad muy preocupada.

- Creo que me doblé el tobillo, nada más - le dije y añadí - ¿ A dónde te dirigías tan rápido ?

- A mi práctica de Karate - me dijo.

- Mejor anda, yo voy a estar bien, además ahí viene Momoko.

- Gracias al cielo, Momoko ven rápido, accidenté a Miyako y me tengo que ir más rápido que volando, adiós - dijo y se marchó.

- MIYAKO, Kaoru sólo debió de impactarte levemente - dijo pero al instante se tapó la boca con las dos manos, había revelado su plan.

- Momoko, que mala que eres, creo que esto si fue un accidente de verdad, no uno de tus planes - le dije algo molesta pero con muecas de que el tobillo me dolía.

- Sorry - me dijo - pero yo también me tengo que ir volando, llamaré al hospital para que te vengan a ver y que te lleven ahí, así atenderán tu tobillo lastima... - extrañamente, fue jalada por alguien detrás de los arbustos.

- ¿ Qué pasó ? - me dijo una voz muy suculentamente sensual ( en qué piensas Miyako ! ) y al levantar la vista para contestar, me di cuenta de que era él... Boomer.

- Sólo fue... fue un... pe... pequeño accidente - ¿ Tartamudeé ? No es posible, no frente a él !

- Ven - me dijo extendiendo su mano para que me pueda parar, pero el dolor fue insoportable que no me pude sostener ni si quiera con su ayuda así que caímos los dos.

- Veo que te dañaste el tobillo - me dijo mirando hacia otro lado, podía notar un pequeñísimo rubor, casi imperceptible por mis ojos, pero notable por los ojos del corazón ( A/N: no es muy cursi ? me gusta así ! )

- Al parecer, me lesioné el tobillo, una fractura creo, ya que no lo puedo mover.

- Te llevaré al hospital - exclamó, cargándome al estilo nupcial, me acurruqué en su pecho y me quedé dormida.

( En el hospital )

( Boomer punto de vista )

Espero que esté bien, que no haya sido fractura, llevo dos horas acá esperando a que alguien me diga algo pero nada, esa chica es demasiado bonita para que le pase algo malo. Entonces me puse a dibujarla, con una sonrisa inolvidable que un par de veces vi en ella. Es tan hermosa.

- Joven - me dijo una señorita enfermera - ¿ usted es el novio de la señorita lesionada ?

- N... no - dije tartamudeando, que extraño - _aunque me encantaría serlo - _pensé - Sólo soy su amigo, ¿ Hay algo malo con ella ?

- Sólo le tuvimos que poner un yeso, tuvo una fractura debido a una mala caída, no muy grave, pero para que se mejore más rápido es el yeso.

- Está bien, gracias por informarme- le dije terminado de dibujar - ¿ puedo pasar a verla ? - pregunté ahora si dirigiéndome hacia le señorita, ya que mi dibujo había sido terminado.

- Claro. Su habitación es la 202.

- Gracias.

Caminé hasta su habitación y antes de entrar toqué la puerta.

- Pasa - escuché que me dijo, como si supiera que era yo.

- Hola, ¿ cómo sigues ?

- Humm, mucho mejor, al menos ya no me duele tanto aunque el yeso me fastidia, es muy pesado - me explicó.

- Oh! Qué bien. Toma, este dibujo lo hice para tí.

( Miyako puto de vista )

Me entregó un dibujo, en donde yo salía sonriendo y caminando con mi falda azul a cuadros ( eso creo, ya que el dibujo es a puro lápiz ) y mi blusa con mi corbata. Mejor dicho, creo que memorizó el traje que llevaba el día anterior... Pero abajo hay un escrito, que ice:

/ Miyako, me pareces muy linda, me gustas y creo que fue desde que comenzaste a chocar conmigo por culpa de tus amigas, tu inocencia me enloquece. ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ? /

- ¿ Cómo supiste mi nombre ?

- Tus dos amigas lo paran gritando cuando algo en sus planes les sale mal o cuando les llevas la contra - trato de explicarme sonando los más normal posible, creo que estaba sonrojado - pero... ¿ Qué respondes a mi pregunta ? - preguntó.

- Yo... yo no ce como supiste que me gustabas - le dije sonando totalmente nerviosa, totalmente es TOTALMENTE.

- Mis mejores amigos, novios de las chismosas de tus mejores amigas, ya entenderás - me dijo y yo babeando a más no poder.

- Respecto a mi respuesta es un... - me atreví a agarrarlo de la camisa y acercarlo hacia mí para darle un beso como respuesta- Sí, si quiero.

- (: Tu sexy inocencia me mata más que la normal - me dice y nos besamos por segunda vez.

Yo: awwww ! que bella historia, que bello capitulo.

Miyako: *sonrojada* Yo no soy tan atrevida

Boomer: Pero así me gustas más.

Miyako: BOOMER, NO ESTAMOS EN LA HISTORIA

Yo: en mi opinión, habla en serio *digo con ojos picaros*

Boomer: G... PERDÓN PERDÓN *dijo al ver mi mirada fulminante* Bruzzxa tiene razón.

Miyako: verdad, que quiere decir Bruzzxa?

Yo: Bruja, en un idioma inventado por mí y aparte me gusta cómo suena: Bruszha.

Boomer: *en el oído de Miyako* esta está más loca que Momoko

Miyako: estoy de acuerdo contigo

Yo: que dijo Boomer ?

Boomer: nada, nada, mejor nos vamos, alaos ! ( adiós ) *Se vas con Miyako*

Yo: Que chico para más raro ! Bueno: Comentarios, criticas, consejos, ideas las dejan en sus comentarios


	4. Siempre te amaré Nunca te olvidaré

yo: otro capítulo terminado *lloro*

Butch: ¿No deberías de estar feliz ? *con mirada preocupada*

Yo: Es... es que yo... yo lo hice trá...trágico *mientras sollozaba*

Kaoru: vamos, deja de sollozar, te prometo que no me molesto si me vuelves a emparejar con Butch.

Butch y Yo: ENSERIO! Siiiiii !

Yo: *abrazo a Kaoru* gracias Kaoru, bueno, es que acá vas a... *se lo digo en el oído*

Kaoru: QUE! ESTÁS LOCA! YO NO QUIERO...* no lo sabrán hasta que lean*

Butch: MALDITA, MORIRÁS, HASTA ACÁ ESCUCHÉ ESO! *me quiere matar*

Yo: Bueno... *glup* sólo leanlo sí, no deseaba hacer eso, pero alguna voz me dijo que lo haga.

NOTA: los personajes principales no me pertenecen y nadie que tenga que ver en el anime, sólo soy propietaria de la idea del trama y de la vocecita que me lo dijo (:

NOTA2: Las chicas tienes 19 y los chicos 21, todos van en la universidad ( esto no importa tanto, pero me gusta ponerlo )

( Butch punto de vista )

- CÓMO ALGUIEN PUDO HACERLE ESO! - les grito a mis hermanos y las mejores amigas de mi querida Kaoru - MATARÉ AL MALDITO QUE HIZO ESTO - y algo que no pude evitarlo: una lágrima recorrió mi mejillas hasta mi barbilla y la limpié porque no quería llorar, sólo quería matar al maldito que hizo que a Kaoru le pasara esto, al maldito que la alejó de mi para siempre, al que...

- Ya...ya Butch cal...cálmate p... p... por favor... Kaoru no quisiera esto - me trató de calmar Momoko, una de sus mejores amigas, la que está loca por los chicos y obsesionada con los dulces pero...

- TÚ NO ENTIENDES POR LO QUE TENGO QUE PASAR! - le grité eufórico - YO LA AMABA, YO LA AMO Y LA AMARÉ SIEMPRE AUNQUE ELLA ESTÉ... ESTÉ... MUERTA.

Sus mejores amigas comenzaron a llorar más fuerte que antes cuando dije la última palabra, y mis hermanos las consolaban, son sus novias después de todo, yo haría lo mismo con Kaoru si ella estuviese acá conmigo y una de sus amigas hubiese sido la del cuerpo ahora tendido inerte en la calle.

- Hermano, trata de calmarte, yo se que nadie quiso que esto pasara, y si Himeko lo hizo... - estuvo tratando de terminar Brick pero lo corté cuando mencionó el nombre de esa chica que me persigue a todos los lados que voy.

- ¿Dijiste Himeko? - le pregunté - ¿Cómo supiste que fue ella? - lo volví a interrogar.

- Por esto - me respondió la chica rubia que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía al borde del colapso - mientras maldecías a la asesina aunque no sabías que era ella, Boomer se dio cuenta de que había una nota en la chaqueta de Kaoru, la leyó y estaba firmada por Himeko - me dio la carta y leí lo que decía, era algo como una confesión y un aviso de homicidio:

/ _Quiero que sepan que lo que hice, lo hice por amor, no por odio hacia la basura de Kaoru, por amor a Butch, ya que no resistía verlo con otra chica pero tampoco quería verlo muerto haciéndole caso a esa frase que dice: si no eres mío no serás de nadie. Sólo quise causarle un poco de dolor a mi ser amado, y que el dolor que él me causa al estar con ella es irreparable, lo que él va a sentir o seguro está sintiendo no es comparado con este rencor que estoy sintiendo no sé porque, pero es tan insoportable, que tu Butch te vas a sentir como un asesino, gracias a que por ti y la estúpida de Kaoru, desgraciaré mi vida tirándome por el barranco más alto de esta maldita ciudad._

_Siempre pensaré en ti, aún en el infierno._

_Himeko MoreBucks/_

- ¿Se va a matar ? está rayada o qué ! Diablos, se que ella mató a Kaoru pero tendré que salvarla, Kaoru era heroína y no creo que quiera que alguien, por más despreciable que sea, muera - Y corrí hacia el barranco más alto de la ciudad, se que podía ir volando, pero no deseaba volar, me hacía recordar a Kaoru, cuando volábamos juntos y... - Ahí está! - exclamé viendo a Himeko a punto de tirarse del barranco - Llegué justo a tiempo - pensé.

- Butch, viniste - me dijo Himeko - pero muy tarde, mi decisión está tomada - y sin decir más, se tiró por el barranco, dejándome atónito, sin poder hacer nada.

- _Butch, no estés así, te agradezco haber tenido la intención de salvar a alguien, aunque no lo hayas logrado - _sentí esa voz que me enloquecía y volteé.

- Kaoru, ¿eres verdaderamente tú ?

- _Claro que soy yo idiota! - _Me respondió "tranquilamente"

- Sí, si eres tú, ya me di cuenta, nadie me llama idiota así con una voz tan "dulcemente melodiosa" - le dije sonriendo por primera vez en este trémulo día.

- _Butch, sólo quiero que recuerdes tres cosas._

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté, muy intrigado.

- _Número uno, recoge el cuerpo de Himeko, ya sé que nos cae mal, pero al menos dale el gusto a su familia de velarla._

- Está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides.

- _Segundo, crema mi cuerpo y ten las cenizas en un aparador junto a tú cama_ - dijo sonriendo mirando al cielo. Me olvidaba de algo, no describí lo bien que se veía: Llevaba un vestido verde limón y las alas de ángel que la adornaban eran sencillamente hermosas, también su coronita de ángel, porque no recuerdo como se le dice, es que soy medio olvidadizo a su lado. También tiene un ligero brillo al rededor de todo su cuerpo, la hace ver maravillosa.

- Eso lo haré sin dudar, ¿Cuál es la tercera cosa que quieres que haga ?

- _Que recuerdes estas tres palabras: Siempre Te Amaré_

- Yo también Kaoru, te amaré siempre, mi corazón será siempre tuyo y... - me interrumpió.

- _Respecto a eso, no, no deseo que vivas amándome siempre, deseo que seas feliz con un alma buena a tu lado, prométemelo, si ?_

Aduras penas, tuve que prometérselo - Te lo prometo - aunque creo que ella sabe que no lo voy a cumplir ya que me dijo, al mismo tiempo que se despedía

- _Butch, haz lo que quieras, sólo deseo que no te encuentre pronto en el cielo, vivirás mucho, ¿sabes? Yo siempre te vigilaré._

El eco de su voz se hizo más lejano mientras se iba y yo le dije, al viento prácticamente:

- Yo nunca te olvidaré.

Yo:*llorando* Si a alguien no le pareció trágico, es algo insensible, aunque respetaré su opinión.

Kaoru: Yo no debería de morir sabes, y menos ser asesinada, sobre todo porque mi asesina es la babosa de Himeko.

Butch: qué diablos, no pudiste hacer que matara a Himeko ?

Yo: *ya calmada* no seas sádico, Himeko es más pesada que nadie pero ... bueno, no tengo excusas. Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios, críticas (buenas, malas mejor si son constructivas), solicitudes (que quieren que pase, yo las tomaré en cuenta según el avance de la historia), etc. Besos.


	5. Desastroso presentimiento

Yo: *Tratando de no llorar* Tnego que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte... *Rompo en llanto*

Momoko: ¿ Y ahora que ? ¿ No voy a morir cierto ?

Brick: Te mato si ella muere.

Yo: no, no va a morir, pero es trágica la historia.

Brick: ¿ le va a pasar algo malo cierto ?

Momoko: HEY ! siempre las chicas, ¿ por qué ?

Yo: es más bonito ver llorar a los chicos *sonrio sádicamente*

NOTA: No hay nada mio en esta historia, solo suy dueña de esta computadora y de esta silla muy cómoda. Y también soy dueña de Shitami.

( Brick punto de vista )

Cuando me enteré de lo que le sucedió, no pude aguantarme las ganas de ir a buscar a su atacante, pero no sabia quien era. DIABLOS, tengo que ir al hospital, tengo que verla, saber cómo está, saber exactamente qué le pasó, tengo que hacerlo

(En el hospital)

- Buenos días, la paciente Momoko Akatsutsumi, ¿ A qué hora entró al hospital ?¿ Qué le pasó exactamente ?¿ Quién fue ? ¿Dónde …

La recepcionista me cortó, odio cuando la gente hace eso justamente cuando esto puede ser de vida o muerte pero la muy… me dijo calmadamente:

- Tranquilo, la señorita Akatsutsuki…

- Akatsutsumi, diga bien su apellido al menos

- Decía que la señorita Akatsutsumi entró al hospital a las 14:32 horas, exactamente qué le pasó, pues lamentablemente fue atropellada – _Cómo si le interesara demasiado para que la recepcionista de cuarta diga lamentablemente, cómo la estoy llegando a odiar – _no sabemos quién es su atacante, está en el cuarto piso y este es su diagnóstico, por si lo quiere.

- Claro que lo quiero, déjeme verlo, _por favor – _esto último lo dije a regañadientes pero cuando leí el diagnóstico – ESTÁ EN COMA ¡! PERO, ¿POR QUÉ ELLA? NO PUEDE SER, IRÉ A VERLA

La recepcionista no trató de detenerme, para su bien, así que subí y de buena suerte me encontré al doctor que la atendía y le pregunté intempestivamente:

- ¿Podrá volver a recobrar la conciencia? -

- Lo más probable es que no, el choque fue muy fuerte, lo siento mucho - dijo - _estúpido, ¿Cómo diablos se atreve a decir que lo siente cuando no es nada de ella? - _pensé, pero le traté de dar una mirada amical al doctor, creo que imposible.

- Puedo verla, ¿cierto? - le dije, prácticamente, desafiándolo.

- Claro, habitación 709, la enfermera lo... - lo corté en medio de la frase.

- No necesito que alguien me guie, puedo ir hasta su habitación yo solo - dije con arrogancia y fui hacia la sala indicada, abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré de golpe, como intentándola despertar, inútil, lo sé.

Aunque estuviese ahí, como dormida, se le podía ver tan tranquila. Su hermoso cabello peli-naranja que le llagaba más abajo de las caderas, siempre atado con ese moño rojo, bueno, siempre con excepción de esta vez.

- Hola - le digo con la vaga esperanza de que me conteste - lo suponía, no contestarás. Sabes, estoy comenzando a odiar a la gente de este hospital, pero qué diablos, no te tengo que mentir, yo ya la odio, son tan incompetentes. Te quería contar otra cosa, hoy abrieron una nueva tienda de dulces, te la quería mostrar después de ir al cine pero – rompí en llanto, no puedo retener las lágrimas ni un minuto más – aunque, sé que deseas ir a verla, bueno pues, te llevaré

No sé que me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento pero la levanté de su cama y la estaba llevando a estilo nupcial hacia la puerta pero una maldita enfermera abrió la puerta y comenzó el alboroto:

- AYUDENME, JOVEN, NO PUEDE LLEVARSELA DEL HOSPITAL ASÍ.

- Es injusto, la quiero levar a la nueva tienda de dulces, no me lo pueden impedir, NO PUEDEN

En eso el doctor entró al cuarto junto con una doctora, la cual me dio una bofetada, me dolió pero ningún dolor se compara con el que estoy sintiendo ahora.

- No sea imprudente, ¿acaso cree de que va a poder comer esos dulces?

- N…no, no podrá, pero me encantaría que sí – dirigiéndome a su cama, la dejé ahí echada y le dije – Lo siento Momoko, lo siento mucho, sólo quería… no importa lo que quería, estoy loco, sólo te he visto así unas horas y no puedo controlarme pero quisiera saber que fue lo que pasó, no lo que me digan los doctores – los miré y parecían ofendidos, pero en estos momentos todo me da igual – me encantaría que despertaras y me dijeras, pero hoy no, vendré mañana y quisiera verte despierta. – no podrá, lo sé, es inútil, pero como me encanta hablarle así - Adiós, dulcecita, te amo.

Salí de esa habitación sin mirar a los presentes ahí, caminé hasta la salida soñando despierto que todo fuera un sueño (A/N que ironía, pero si soñaba despierto que todo fuera un sueño) y que mañana pueda volverla a ver sonriéndome tan dulcemente, y pues, en la salida me encontré con alguien, alguien a quien yo estimaba mucho, Shitami, la prima de Momoko, y como una hermanita menor para mí.

- Hola Shitami, ya te enteraste de lo de Momoko, ¿cierto?

- Oh! Hola Brick, bueno, sí, yo estuve presente cuando eso pasó.

- Entonces, ¿viste quién fue?

- S…sí, la persona… que… que hizo es… eso… SOY YO – comenzó a llorar, pero no me dio pena, me dio rabia y la saqué bruscamente del hospital llevándola hasta una banqueta del parque más cercano, cuando llegamos, le dije:

- CÓMO PUDISTE ¡! ELLA ES TU PRIMA, ELLA TE QUIERE MUCHO, ELLA ES… ES LA PERSONA MÁS ESPECIAL PARA MÍ.

- Es que tú nunca podrás entender, yo lo hice porque yo te amo Brick, y no soportaba que ella esté hablando a cada rato de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, así que cuando la vi por la calle, cuando la vi sin ti, me vinieron tantos pensamientos a la mente que me confundieron y pisé el acelerador, la atropellé y luego… huí dejándola ahí, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo mal, no quería verla más, nunca más.

- ERES UNA MALDITA, ERES LA PERSONA MÁS CRUEL QUE HE CONOCIDO, ERES…

Recibí una llamada telefónica, era del hospital y era la maldita recepcionista que me dijo

/ Joven, le notifico que usted ya no podrá visitar a la paciente Akatsutsumi, ni tampoco tendrá derecho a información, debido al escándalo que causó el día de hoy, adiós. /

Tiré mi teléfono móvil de la cólera, volteé a ver a Shitami, pero ya no estaba, se había ido la muy cobarde.

Al día siguiente volví al hospital, con intentos vanos de entrar pero conseguí que me dieran sus pertenencias, entre ellas su cartera con todas sus cosas incluyendo su teléfono móvil, donde había un mensaje en su bandeja de borradores que decía así:

/ Brick, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que es sobre mi familia, discúlpame si hoy no podré ir a la cita contigo. MD /

MD, como adoro esa firma, así sé que en verdad es ella, (A/N MD: Momoko Dulcecita) y la hora en que fue guardado es: 14:25 horas, seguro minutos antes de que fuera atropellada.

- MOMOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Momoko: HEY ! AÚN ESTOY VIVA, POR SI ACASO, SÓLO ME PUSISTE EN COMA EN TU HISTORIA, GRRR

Brick: Yo te mataría, pero sé que lo haces con todo el cariño del mundo para tus lectores

Yo: sí, es para ellos *sniff* pero... me vas a matar ?

Brick: Pues, si me das permiso *comienza a dirigirse a mi*

Yo: Mo...Momoko, ayúdame, por favoor * huyo*

Momoko: Bueno, es paranóica, y también bipolar, hehehe *risa sarcástica* algún día me vengaré por esta historia, ya verán

Yo: Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias please. GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO!


	6. En tus brazos

Yo: Qué capítulo para más triste!

Miyako: ¿Otra muerte?

Yo: Sí *suspiro*

Boomer: Miyako, ¿cierto?

Yo: Lamentablemente así es

Miako y Boomer: QUEEE! YO/ELLA NO DEBO/DEBE MORIR

Yo: No es mi culpa *sniff sniff*

Miyako: ¿Y de quién es?

Boomer: Mataré a esa personas

Yo: hemm…bueno es… este… Mejor vamos con las notas!

NOTA: Los chicos y las chicas no son míos, no son tuyos, no son nuestros ni vuestros, sólo es mio, tuyo, nuestro y vuestro el secreto de mi nombre, próximamente revelado.

NOTA2: Ellas, 16; ellos, 18

(Punto de vista de Boomer)

- Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo decírcelo? – les dije a mis "brothers" Birck y Butch.

- Pero ayer te estabas animando Boomer, no seas así y ya suéltaselo – me dijo Brick, como si fuese tan fácil.

- O se lo dices tú, o vamos nosotros – me amenazó Butch, y cuando él te hace una amenaza, la cumple *trago saliva*

- Bien bien, se lo diré mañana mismo, _espero – _lo último lo dije en voz mínima, como si fuese un monólogo para mí mismo.

(Al día siguiente)

Jueves, colegio, Miyako. Para mi mala suerte, hoy nos tocan todas las clases juntos, espero poderle decírselo en alguna de esas clases, porque prefiero que se entere por mí, que por MIS amigos.

- Muy bien chicos, la clase de lengua ha terminado, pueden ir a su siguiente clase – por fin, no entiendo lengua y menos con Miyako a mi costado, con su sonrisa y…y…

- Hola – me dice ella, tan angelicalmente.

- Ho… hola – mierda, justo ahora tartamudeo – te quiero decir algo, ¿puedo?

- Claro – me dice tan inocentemente.

- Tú, bueno tú, iré al grano, me gusta Miyako, y mucho. ¿Quisiera ser mi novia? – listo, lo dije y su reacción fue… SE DESMAYÓ.

La vi tirada en el piso y fui hacia donde ella, cuando le cogí la muñeca, noté la ausencia de pulso, la llevé a la enfermería lo más rápido posible. Luego de un par de minutos escuché la sirena de la ambulancia y vi como se la llevaban al hospital.

(Después de la escuela)

- SI NO SE LO HUBIERA DICHO SEGUIRÍA AQUÍ – me recriminé en frente de mis amigos.

- Boomer no te culpes… - trató de terminar Butch pero Brick lo cortó.

- Déjalo. Mejor brother anda al hospital a ver qué le pasó, anda, nosotros te cubrimos, decimos que estás en alguna de nuestras casas, quédate con ella.

- Gracias – dije y me dirigí al hospital.

En el hospital me enteré de lo que le había pasado: sufrió un paro cardiaco por una impresión fuerte, al parecer ella sufría del corazón y yo no lo sabía, me siento pésimo, me siento un asco. Por suerte, dicen que se recuperó, sólo un poco, pero que al menos está fuera de peligro, aunque lo más recomendable es que no reciba ninguna otra impresión fuerte.

- ¿Puedo ir a verla? – pregunté cortésmente a una enfermera, la cual me dio una sonrisa, ¿alentadora, tal vez? Y me hizo pasar a una habitación donde ella estaba descansando plácidamente.

- Trate de no despertarla, y si eso pasa, por favor no avisa – me dijo la señorita de blanco.

- Está bien – le contesté y se fue, dejándome a solas con mi Miyako.

- Hola – le susurré y como si supiese que estoy desprevenido, me agarró la mano y me contestó:

- Ho…hola – sonaba débil – Respecto a tu pregunta -¿cómo se acordó? – yo te respondo que sí.

- Oh! Gracias Miyako, esperemos a que salgas del hospital y lo celebramos, ¿sí? – le dije cariñosamente pero ella me dijo algo que me llegó hasta el alma:

- Si ya me llegó el tiempo de morir, quiero que sea en tus brazos – y me acerqué como por instinto, la besé y…pereció un mis brazos, en mis labios.

Yo: *sniff sniff* esta es una historia que me llegó profundamente, muy muy en el fondo

Miyako: En verdad es triste, y más aún la última parte

Boomer: Por favor MIyako, no te mueras en mis brazos ¿sí?

Miyako: Boomer, YO NO PIENSO MORIRME EN TUS BRAZOS

Yo: claro, ella no te quiere, sólo en el fic

Miyako: Si lo quiero, es mi amigo *sonrojo*

Boomer: Yupi, bueno, comenten nuestra historia por favor, se los agradeceré mucho.

Yo: BOOMER, YO DIGO ESO, PERO YA QUE. GRACIAS POR LEER!


	7. ¿Tres formas de robar un beso?

Yo: Bueno, mandé a los chicos y a las chicas a unas vacaciones muy lejos de acá: Momoko y Brick a Nueva Zelanda; Miyako y Boomer a París y a Kaoru con Butch los mandé a Hawai.

¿?¿: Sabes, las chicas te van a odiar por eso.

Yo: WA ¿Quién eres tú? Me pareces familiar, hasta diría que te pareces algo a… ¿Daniela?

Daniela: Por fin, si fuese otra persona *mirada pícara* sabrías al toque.

Yo: ¿ah? Sabes mejor doy un especial agradecimiento antes que me maree:

Agradecimiento a **Kumiko Hoshi** por poner esta historia en sus favoritas. Muchas muchas gracias.

Daniela: bueno, yo mando las notas:

NOTA: Las PPDZ y los RRBZ no le pertenecen a esta niña, si eso fuese cierto, les juro que serían muy diferentes.

NOTA2: Los chicos son, como en el anime, creados por Mojo Jojo.

(Momoko punto de vista)

Un día aparentemente tan tranquilo, hasta que el profesor nos llama a avisarnos que los Rowdyruff Boys vuelven a atacar otra vez, ¿qué acaso quieren volver a ser destruidos? Son demasiado tontos para entender que nosotras siempre los vencemos.

- Vamos chicas, creo que es mejor terminar con ellos de una vez por todas – dije.

- Como siempre – dijo Miyako.

- Como sea, mejor vamos, pelear con ellos es una pérdida de tiempo – exclamó, no muy contenta, Kaoru.

(En el parque central de la ciudad)

- Hahahahaha, como adoro que las personas huyan – dijo un chico con cabellos color naranja y vestimenta roja para sí mismo – HUYAN COBARDES, HUYAN - gritó con intención de que toda la gente lo oiga.

- Hay, pero que bobos son algunos, se quedan mirándonos estupefactos – dijo esta vez un chico rubio de vestimenta azul – VAMOS, MUEVANSE, NO LE HAGAN TRÁFICO A LA DESTRUCCIÓN – les gritó a todos los que aún no se iban.

- Oh! Cómo me divierto haciendo esto – dijo un chico con cabellos color azabache y que vestía de verde – HEY! TODOS USTEDES, ESPEREN QUE ME QUIERO DIVERTIR UN POCO MÁS – exclamó en voz muy alta, que considerando el tono de voz que normalmente tenía, estaba prácticamente gritando.

(Donde las chicas, otra vez)

Bueno, como es obvio, nos transformamos y volamos hacia el parque central, donde los latosos están que destruyen todo, mejor sería que se aburrieran de eso, porque estoy hastiada de tener que pelear con ellos.

(De regreso al parque central)

- Hey! Dejen de hacer eso o si no… - no terminé de decir, porque su líder, Brick, me interrumpió.

- ¿O si no que "rosadita"? ¿Nos darán la paliza del día? Recuerden que ahora, gracias a que pudimos revivir por segunda vez somos un año mayor que ustedes.

- Sí, ustedes niñitas tienes 15 y… - trató de decir Boomer, el más "inocente" de los tres, según Bubbles.

- Ya lo sabemos, tonto – le recriminó Buttercup, algo molesta u hostigada, no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

- No calles a mi hermano, y cómo él decía ustedes tienen 15 – dijo Butch tan rápido que con suerte y entendí – y nosotros 16, ¿qué opinan niñitas?

- Que eso no es desventaja para nosotras – dijo Bubbles, a veces está algo inspirada.

- Ya "rosadita", deja de mandonear (A/N: Daniela: Hey! Se supne que yo soy Blossom, ¿no? Yo: Ejem, bueno, ES MI FIC) que así te arrugas – me dijo el estúpido, baka de Brick.

- Brick, YO NO ME ARRUGO – le grité – pero tú vas a terminar con cada hueso roto sino te retractas.

- ¿En serio crees que él te va a hacer caso, boba? – me dijo Butch, el "verdecito" muy parecido a Buttercup.

- No insultes a mis amigas – le dijo Buttercup y acto seguido, un golpe muy fuerte le cayó a Butch en el estómago mandándolo muy lejos de dónde estábamos.

- YA BASTA! – gritó Bubbles.

- ¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDEN ESTAR UN MINUTO SIN PELEAR? – la siguió… ¿BOOMER?, pero qué le pasó, el también estaba molestando a todos.

- Boomer, acércate – le ordenó Butch al "azulito" y este obedeció - ¿tienes fiebre o qué?

- No, no tengo fiebre, sólo que ya me harté de estar peleando a cada rato.

(Buttercup punto de vista)

_- ¿Y a este Rowdy que bicho le picó? No me digan que Bubbles ya lo contagió – _me cuestioné.

- PERO SI TÚ LO ESTABAS DISFRUTANDO – le dijo Birck, parece que ahora se están peleando entre ellos y que creen que estamos de adorno.

- Estaba, Brick, tiempo pasado – le contestó este – en serio ya no quiero seguir peleando con ellas…

- Espera un minuto Boomer, ¿un Rowdy ya no quiere seguir peleando contra una Power? – Lo miró extrañado Butch – eso sólo puede ser porque…

- ¡¿TE ENAMORASTE DE LA NENITA CELESTE? – gritaron sus hermanos al unísono.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero yo no soy el único que tendría esa posibilidad, ¿cierto Brick? – contestó el niño pecoso azul, que según sus hermanos se enamoró de Bubbles.

- Qu… qué dices! A mi no me gusta y Blossom – ay sí como no, se le nota, el amor por Blossom corre por sus venas – aparte, a Butch le gusta la fuertecita – trató de defenderse pero… LE VA A IR MUY MAL, YO NO LE PUEDO GUSTAR A BUTCH.

- ¿POR… POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO, BRICK? Tú le dices a la mandona rosadita, y Boomer a la niñita boba, celestita – dijo este último bicho

(Bubbles punto de vista)

- _Parece que los chicos se olvidaron de nosotras, creo que así es mejor, porque también se olvidan de la pelea – _pienso yo.

- Y TÚ LE DICES A LA VERDE "VERDECITA", NO LO NIEGUES BUTCH – dijo Boomer.

- Chicos, aún estamos aquí… - no pudo terminar Blossom porque ellos ya se había comenzado a pelear con golpes y patadas, no puedo creer que entre hermanos hagan eso.

- Trío de idiotas, no nos ignor… - otra que no pudo terminar de hablar fue Buttercup, pues casi la meten en la pelea por acercarse mucho.

- Bien chicos, saben que escuchamos todo, ¿no? – dije yo, y creo que escucharon, procesaron, comprendieron y reaccionaron.

- No… no escucharon eso, no pudieron, ¿cómo lo hicieron? – preguntó un muy nervioso Birck.

- Pues estábamos acá desde antes que comenzara ese tema – dijo Blossom.

- Nosotros… nosotros no revelamos algo que no debíamos, ¿verdad? – dijo algo asustado Butch.

- Pues dijeron muchas cosas que eran mejor no oír – dijo Buttercup.

- En… entonces ¿podremos hacer las paces? – dijo algo intimidado Boomer debido a las miradas de sus hermanos, que aún permanecían atónitos al darse cuenta de que nosotras los habríamos descubierto.

- Pues, por mi no hay ningún problema, pero por ella – dije señalando a mis compañeras de equipo y mejores amigas a la vez - ¿tienen algún inconveniente?

(Punto de vista de los chicos)

- ¿_QUÉ ESTÚPIDOS REVELAN SUS MÁS ÍNTIMOS SECRETOS ANTE LAS CHICAS QUE AMAN? – _Pensamos los tres_ – PUES NOSOTROS._

(Birck PDV)

- _Blossom ya sabe lo que siento, sólo falta demostrárselo. Seré... ¿imperceptible? _

- Mientras no hablen más del tema por mí no hay… - Blossom trató de terminar, pero yo la interrumpí dándole un tierno beso. Ella lo correspondió ¿por qué? Eso no importa, simplemente vale que la amo y que no quiero que nadie ni nada nos separe. La abrazó por la cintura muy lentamente, y siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, esto es fantástico.

(Butch PDV)

_-_ _¿Brick besó a Blossom? Pues hare lo mismo con Buttercup. Seré… ¿creativo? – _me dije a mí mismo.

- BLOSSOM ¿POR QUÉ LE CORRES… - dijo la chica que pronto probará mis labios.

- Shhh, ella lo hace por el mismo motivo que tú – le dije y se quedó pensativa, creo que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella hasta que la besé, y como dije antes, me correspondió, creo que siente por mí lo mismo que yo siento hacia ella. La atraje más hacia a mí, poniendo mi mano en su cintura y ella no se opuso, me abrazó del cuello y el beso continuó. La amo, mucho, y a quien nos trate de separa se le caerá el mundo, no lo dejaré en paz hasta que desista.

(Boomer PDV)

- _Brick y Blossom; Butch y Buttercup; ¿por qué no había de hacer lo mismo con Bubbles? Seré… ¿educado?_

- Chicas, ¿qué les… - dijo mi pequeña dama hasta que le puse un dedo en los labios, en señal de silencio.

- No digas nada y sólo déjame darte un beso ¿sí? – y sin esperar respuesta, le di el beso que hace tanto tiempo anhelaba darle, tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero me correspondió e hice que sus brazos pasen por encima de mis hombros, terminado en el entrelazado de sus dedos y finalmente la abracé, como siempre quise. También la amo, y no quiero dejarla sola nunca, siempre quiero estar a su lado.

(Punto de vista normal)

Aunque los chicos y las chicas desearan que sus besos duraran más, alguien descubrió que el oxigeno hacía que podamos vivir; y conforme el orden en que se besaron, en ese mismo orden, los besos finalizaron.

Daniela: es más largo que los otros, PERO ESTÁ MUY LINDO.

Yo: Lo sé, a mi me encantaría que eso pase de verdad en el anime *suspiro* que pena que no.

Daniela: Sí y que pena también porque vas a tener que leer estas cartas, para eso vine *me da tres cartas*

Yo: A ver, que dice *trago saliva* problemas, son cartas de las chicas, y dicen… que las publique en el próximo capítulo! bueno, tendrán que esperase, discúlpenme, pero es pedido de ellas. Gracias por leer, comenten por favor y si tienen alguna crítica, pónganla, es necesario para que pueda mejorar. Besitos.


	8. Cartas de las chicas, parte 1

Yo: Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les van las tres cartas de las chicas.

NOTA: Las chicas no son mías de mí, son de… son de… Simplemente no son mías de mí.

NOTA2: Tomen las cartas como un capítulo más, esa es la intención. Y cierto, Las chicas tienen 17 y los chicos 18 (en TODAS las notas y en el fic)

NOTA3: Si algo no entienden, háganmelo saber.

Carta de Momoko

_/ Gabriela, ¡¿Cómo me pudiste mandar de viaje con Brick? ¡¿Qué tenías en la cabeza? No sabes lo que ha pasado en sólo un día:_

_Ayer en la tarde cuando llegamos tuvimos que buscar su maleta, la había perdido y no se acordaba ni cómo era, pero por suerte sólo había una maleta que nadie había reconocido y esa era de él. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo perdimos así? Una hora._

_Bueno, después de ese inconveniente vimos tu linda tarjeta donde nos dejabas el nombre del hotel donde habías hecho reservaciones para nosotros, así que ahí nos dirigimos. Por el hotel no me quejo, el servicio es bueno y todo, hasta tiene piscina, pero que pena que en Nueva Zelanda estemos en invierno, no la podré disfrutar. ¿Pero sabes lo que no me gustó? En el cuarto que separaste sólo hay una cama. Dime por favor que eso no lo hiciste apropósito o sino morirás cuando volvamos a casa. Siguiendo con lo que nos pasó, entramos a la habitación y Brick se apoderó de la cama y de la televisión, así que yo tuve que irme a sentar al sofá, me sentía muy cansada, el viaje junto a él fue un desastre. Pero Brick me dijo:_

_- Momoko, ¿Qué haces tan solita ahí? Ven conmigo, que siento mucho frío._

_- Insolente, yo no pienso echarme ahorita contigo._

_- Eso quiere decir que más tarde si lo harás._

_- No! _

_- Hagamos una apuesta, ¿está bien? _

_- ¿Qué apuesta?_

_- Hay que salir a dar una vuelta como si fuéramos novios y si soportas todo el trayecto del paseo, yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama y te prometo que no te molestaré por el resto del viaje. Pero si no haces eso y termino ganado yo, dormiremos juntos y todo el viaje tendrás que soportar mis molestias._

_- Acepto – dije yo muy confiada, pero tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que Brick haría trampa para que él pudiese ganar y así lo hizo._

_Cuando salimos a dar ese paseo, me agarró de la mano y yo casi lo suelto, pero me acordé de la apuesta y tuve que ceder. Luego nos fuimos a comer algo en un restaurante y cuando hizo la orden, él me preguntó después:_

_- ¿Todo lo que pedí para ti __**mi amor**__ está bien?_

_- Que dij… Sí, sí está bien, __**mi amor.**_

_Bueno, eso no fue todo, al salir del restaurante me abrazó por la cintura y me tuve que contener a darle un tremendo golpe. Después me llevó al parque de diversiones y nos subimos al túnel del amor ¿Por qué en Nueva Zelanda también hay esos juegos románticos y justo en esta temporada? Okay, dentro del túnel se me pegó demasiado, como una sanguijuela y obviamente tuve que aceptar a que haga eso aunque con todo el asco del mundo._

_Cuando por fin acabó ese jueguito, me dijo que se aburrió del parque de diversiones, y me llevó al cine (¡¿por qué dios por qué?) donde compró boletos para ver una película romántica. A la mitad de la película pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me apegó hacia él. (Qué latoso) Pensé que eso sería todo lo que haría pero tenía que suponer que no pues luego de hacer eso me volteó el rostro para que quedara a solo un centímetro del suyo y ¡me besó! Eso no lo pude soportar, así que lo empujé y para mi mala suerte hice tal escándalo que nos sacaron del cine (sí, parece buena suerte pero no lo es). En la puerta del cine me dijo:_

_- Una novia nunca le hace tal escándalo a su novio sólo porque este le dio un beso en medio de una película. Eso quiere decir que gané._

_- ¿Qué? No, no por favor Brick, no._

_- Una apuesta es una apuesta, yo gané._

_Y como es de imaginarse, regresamos a casa, ya era muy tarde después de todo, y me puse mi pijama: Un polo manga larga muy abrigador color rosa con corazones rojos y un pantalón que hacía juego, me recosté en la cama mirando a la ventana. Pensé que él también se pondría pijama debido al frío, pero solo estaba en shorts y sin polo o camisa._

_Se echó a mi costado en la cama y me abrazó, diciéndome:_

_- Ahora a dormir juntos, apagaré la luz ¿ok?_

_- Déjame escribirle a Gabriela, tengo que decirle algunas cosas._

_Y así acabo mi carta, con ganas de matarlos a ti y a Brick._

_Espero que tengas un gran remordimiento, saludos._

_Momoko /_

_Yo: La carta de Momoko es larga, así que las demás estarán en los próximos capítulos. Espero que el fic les esté gustando, gracias por su tiempo y si pueden, dejen sus comentarios._


	9. Cartas de las chicas, parte 2

Yo: Bien, hola, al parecer esta sólo va a ser la carta de Miyako, es algo larga, así que la de Kaoru estará en el 9no capi.

NOTA: Las chicas no me pertenecen, sólo las tomé prestadas un ratito.

NOTA2: Si algo no entienden, por favor háganmelo saber

_ Carta de Miyako_

_/ Gabriela, ¿qué tal? Te quería preguntar algo ¿por qué no pude ir a Nueva Zelanda con Momoko o a Hawai con Kaoru? ¿Por qué me mandaste acá, a parís, con Boomer? El se porta bien y todo, no es cómo sus hermanos, pero yo no puedo parar de sonrojarme, no puedo, ¿tanto me quieres que dejas que descubra esto? Al parecer ya se dio cuenta, lee:_

_Ayer apenas llegamos nos fuimos al hotel que nos dijiste, y las reservaciones estaban listas así que nos dieron la habitación 707 del séptimo piso, obvio. Cuando entramos me fijé que sólo había una cama y Boomer se ofreció a dormir en el sofá (A/N: Todas las habitaciones van a ser iguales, o sea van a tener las mismas cosas, sorry por eso) sabiendo que yo no soy de dormir con alguien. Por eso se puede decir que me salvé pero como nos aburrimos estando ahí dentro, salimos a ver la Torre Eiffel y te digo, es hermosísima. Afuera de ella había una señora bastante amable que vendía bebidas calientes. En París hace frío en invierno, aunque no tanto pero sí me congela el cuerpo. Yo iba a pagar por la mía pero Boomer me dijo:_

_- Yo pago por las dos, yo te invito._

_- Es… está bien – me sonrojé así que volteé el rostro para que no se diera cuenta pero fue inútil_

_- Miyako, estás roja, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dije algo que no debía?_

_- No Boomer, no, sólo es que… ya no importa, tomemos las bebidas alientes._

_- Sí, es mejor, no quiero que te resfríes – y sonrió, lo cual hizo que mi rostro e pusiera bastante caliente y bastante rojo pero esta vez por suerte pude evitar que se diese cuenta._

_Al terminar de beber, subimos al segundo nivel de la Torre Eiffel, desde donde se puede apreciar París en toda su belleza. Todo iba bien ya que Boomer no había dicho nada que yo lo sintiera incómodo pero creo que para llamar mi atención me cogió por la muñeca y me dijo:_

_- ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar? Sería mejor ver París más de cerca ¿no crees?_

_- Es… está bien. Yo… yo creo lo mismo – le respondí con más nerviosismo que antes. _

_Salimos de la Torre Eiffel y nos fuimos a un parque que estaba cerca. Ahí nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que pensábamos acerca de tu idea de mandarnos de viaje al mismo lugar. Él dijo que le pareció bastante divertido ya que si lo mandabas con sus hermanos de seguro que estos lo iban a molestar y yo le dije que si me mandabas con Momoko y con Kaoru iba a escuchar sus peleas y me iba a aburrir. Cuando hice ese comentario rió un pco ya que me dijo que él también pasaba eso con sus hermanos._

_Así entre palabra y palabra se pasó el tiempo y anocheció. En ese momento, el exclamó:_

_- Mira – señaló la luna – creo que escogimos un buen banco, tenemos una vista de la luna demasiado hermosa._

_- Sí, la luna es bastante linda._

_- Me recuerda a alguien ¿sabes?_

_- ¿A quién?_

_- A ti – y me dio una sonrisa._

_- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? _

_- La luna es bastante hermosa como ya lo dije y tú también, inspira paz y ternura al igual que tú, está para darnos luz cuando tenemos oscuridad y tú también haces eso, sí, se me recuerda a ti._

_Yo me quedé congelada, quería sonreír pero a la vez sentía una gran confusión. Él se paró al ver que yo no respondía y me dijo que ya regresáramos al hotel._

_Al entrar él prendió la televisión y se sentó en el sofá. Yo me dirigí al baño a cambiarme para ponerme el pijama. Cuando salí y me recosté en la cama para ya dormirme me preguntó:_

_- ¿No les vas a escribir a tus amigas o a Gabriela?_

_- Humm, a Gabriela tal vez._

_- Entonces, mándale una foto con la carta._

_Y con su cámara digital nos tomamos una foto, en donde yo salía sonrojada, la imprimió en no sé dónde y me la dio sonriente. Seguro ya la has visto (A/N: Foto ¿cuál foto? La perdí) así que no daré muchas explicaciones._

_De ahí como se quedó en la cama cayó dormido y me dio pena despertarlo así que te escribo la carta con él a mi costado. Bueno, ya es mejor que e vaya a dormir._

_Me despido_

_Miyako /_

_Yo: Hehehe, Miyako seguro la está pasando muy bien, bueno, ya después publicaré la carta de Kaoru. Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios por favor. Saludos._

aber

Si algo no entienden, por favor haganmelo sñi que la de Kaoru estar


	10. Cartas de las chicas, parte 3

Yo: Esta es la última carta, la de Kaoru. Y tengo una noticia *Trago saliva* Las chicas y los chicos regresan mañana

¿?¿: Vas a tener que alejarte de ellas.

Yo: Hey! ¿Qué haces acá, Anika?

Anika: Yo soy tú, recuerda.

Yo: Eres producto de mi imaginación, lugar donde tienes que estar, pero si quieres ahórrame el trabajo de mandar las notas, ¿sí?

Anika: Bien, ahí les van las notas:

NOTA: Las chicas ni los chicos son de esta loca porque aviso que si lo fueran… perderían sentido.

NOTA2: Si hay algo que no entienden, háganselo saber.

Carta de Kaoru

_/ Quiero que me expliques algo, así pequeñito no más: ¡¿me tenía que mandar necesariamente con Butch a este viaje? ¡No pudo ser con otra persona! _

_Estoy tratando de controlarme y reflejar ahora toda mi ira en esta carta, porque si no después tú eres la perjudicada. _

_Esto fue lo que pasó el día de hoy:_

_Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto buscamos nuestras maletas y él no paraba de recordarme:_

_- En el avión te besé, en el avión te besé._

_- En el avión te pegué, en el avión te pegué. Y te aviso que no dudaré en usar esta maleta para volverlo a hacer._

_- No importa nena, tus golpes son como caricias para mí – dijo sonriente._

_-Baka._

_Hasta ahí fue la conversación en el aeropuerto. Luego nos fuimos al hotel y en el cuarto, ¡donde por cierto hay una sola cama!, comenzó a decirme que me quería, que me amaba pero con cara de morboso y en una de esas se me acercó y me tocó el muslo._

_- Saca tu mano de ahí._

_- ¿Y si no quiero?_

_- Abstente a las consecuencias._

_- Está bien._

_Entonces me transformé y le di un golpe con el martillo que lo dejó atónito. Cuando regresó a la normalidad (si se le puede decir así a que regrese a ser el idiota que es) me jaló del brazo para que fuéramos a surfear. _

_- Es la mejor idea que has tenido._

_- Yo nunca he tenido malas ideas, sólo que las personas no saben comprenderlas – y se rió mientras ibas a alquilar tablas para poder surfear – Toma, esta es la tuya._

_- ¿Rosa? Odio el rosa, prefiero la que tú tienes._

_- El verde es mi color favorito, aparte el rosa te asienta *sarcasmo*._

_- Bueno, que va. Veremos quién gana._

_- ¿Es un reto?_

_- Tómalo como quieras._

_Estuvimos surfeando como hora y media, y por desgracia, él ganó. Odio eso, lo peor de todo es que reclamó premio, cosa que no habíamos acordado._

_- Pero si hay una competencia o reto tienes que haber premio._

_- Yo nunca mencioné que iba a haber un premio._

_- Pero yo quiero._

_- ¿Eso me tendría que importar?_

_- Sí, pues sino recibo mi premio a lo largo de la tarde, en la noche vas a ver qué vamos a hacer._

_Y aunque no creas, eso me asustó, no puedo leer su mente pero si imaginar las cosas pervertidas que él seguro querrá hacer. Le pregunté que quería y me dijo que lo que le diera yo sin gastar dinero sería suficiente. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? En ese momento no se me ocurrió nada pero por suerte tenía el resto del día para pensar en qué._

_Llegadas las seis de la tarde, después de rogarle cientos de veces de que me diga algo para darle y que se negara, le dije:_

_- Me rindo – sabía que esa era una mala idea, pero que me quedaba, aparte nunca dejaría mi cinturón, así podría transformarme._

_- ¡¿Qué? – dijo – ¿estás segura? Mira que mi mente no es nada sana._

_- Sí, segura. Y claro que tu mente no es sana._

_- ¿Tanto te cuesta adivinar que puedo pedir como premio?_

_- Sí, me cuesta bastante, es imposible darte algo sin gastar, a menos de que sea un … - recordé lo que pasó en el avión. Un beso era a lo que se refería, pero no dijo en donde lo quería así que…_

_- Bueno, tú te… – no lo dejé terminar y le di un beso en la mejilla._

_- Listo, ese es tu premio._

_- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué te diste cuenta? ¿No pudo ser al menos en los labios?_

_- No! Mejor regreso al hotel, estoy cansada._

_Y apenas terminé de decir eso, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al hotel. Llegando tomé una siesta para relajarme y tuve un sueño raro, en el cual Butch me abrazaba por la cintura mientras estábamos echados en la cama del hotel y que me acercaba a su pecho y que mis labios estaban a centímetros de los suyos y…_

_- Ah! Butch, ¡¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer? _

_- Darte un beso para despertarte, ya es tarde y no has comido nada por lo visto, tu barriga sonaba._

_Y el baka ese tenía razón. Me moría de hambre, pero no era necesario que me quisiera despertar así. Antes de comer lo que me trajo rogué en secreto muchas veces para que no tuviera sedantes porque este se podía aprovechar de mí. _

_Ahora me voy a dormir otra vez esperando que despertar sin encontrar a Butch encima de mí._

_Saludos_

_Kaoru_

_PDT: Con las chicas acordamos regresar en tres días. Y obviamente los latosos vendrán con nosotras. /_

_Yo: La carta de Kaoru fue la más larga._

_Anika: Sí, y regresa justo mañana. Bueno, regresan._

_Yo: *glup* Si los fics no continúan ya saben por qué._

_Anika: Antes de que Gabriela muera pongan sus comentarios porfa._

_¿?¿: Gabriela! Te extrañamos bastante._

_Yo: *volteo con miedo* ¿No que llegaban recién mañana? Waaa!_


	11. Body language

Yo: *voz muy baja* Bsss; Butch

Butch: *voz muy baja* ¿Qué?

Yo: *voz muy baja* ¿Kaoru sigue por ahí?

Kaoru: Aquí estoy

Yo: *Glup* No tengo ganas de morir hoy, ¿sabes no?

Kaoru: Lo sé, lo sé… pero no por eso te salvarás.

Yo: *me escondo detrás de Butch* Yo… yo mejor… mejor doy las no… notas

NOTA: Sólo tomé a los chicos y a las chicas por un momentito, nada más.

NOTA2: Las chicas tienen 15 y los chicos 16.

(Kaoru PDV)

- Un baile del colegio, ¡qué emoción! – dijo Momoko.

- Sí, será bastante entretenido. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kaoru? – me preguntó Miyako.

- Que no iré, me aburriría – dije.

- Kaoru, no seas pesimista – dijo la rubia.

- No soy pesimista, soy realista. Bueno chicas, creo que es mejor irme, adiós – me despedí y me fui caminando sola a mi casa.

Llegando revisé mi celular a ver si tenía llamadas perdidas y encontré como 10 de Butch. No piensen que somos novios ni nada de eso, sólo es que él se volvió mi mejor amigo. Sí, es extraño: un Rowddyruff Boy mejor amigo de una Powerpuff girl, pero así es. Bueno, regresando a las llamadas; él debe de estar necesitando ayuda urgente para llamar tantas veces, mejor lo llamaré.

- _Hola, habla Butch._

- Hola Butch, soy Kaoru – me supongo que ya lo sabía, tiene guardado mi número, pero decir eso ya se me hizo costumbre.

_- Ya lo sabía _- ¿ven? Lo dije.

- Ya, ya. Me llamaste muchas veces, ¿qué deseabas?

_- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora? Así te explico mejor._

- Está bien, te espero – y corté la llamada.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Lo hice pasar a mi habitación para poder hablar tranquilos.

- Kaoru, necesito urgentemente que me ayudes.

- ¿En qué?

- Ya te debes de haber enterado del baile de la escuela ¿cierto?

- Sí… ¿y?

- Pienso declarármele a la chica que me gusta cantándole una canción.

Aunque sea difícil de creer, se me partió el corazón en no dos, sino miles de pedazos. Me gusta Butch, en secreto, y oírlo decir eso era insoportable.

- Bueno, si ya tienes la idea, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude? ¿Tengo que hacer que te escuche o qué?

- No, sólo quiero que vayas y que me digas que tal me salió, ¿ok?

- Estúpido, yo creí que era algo más importante, eso deberías de preguntárselo a ella, no a mí.

- Pero si me sale mal no voy a ir a decirle eso, me vería como un imbécil.

- ¿Y qué canción le vas a cantar?

- No lo he decidido aún.

- ¿Al menos sabes qué tipo de canciones le gustan?

- No, por desgracia no. ¿Me podrías ayudar en eso también?

- Butch! El que se tiene que declara eres tú, no yo!

- Pero espera antes de gritar. Yo traje canciones para que escuches.

Y sacó su celular y puso una canción, bastante buena, si, me gustó un poco, además es pegajosa.

- ¿Acaso no has hablado con ella?

- Un millón de veces, pero nunca hablamos de gustos o cosas así.

- Más parecía que nunca has hablado con ella, por eso…

- ¡¿Te parece bien la canción?

- No me grites o no te ayudo.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero ¿qué tal?

- Yo diría que es perfecta. No eres muy romántico que digamos pero si algo extrovertido. La canción te marca, haha.

- Gracias Kaoru. Entonces nos vemos el día del festival.

- Okay. Yo voy a escuchar y decirte si lo hiciste bien o mal. No me perdería tu humillación ni de broma.

- Bien – dijo confiado y salió de mi habitación, bajó las escaleras y se fue.

(El día del festival)

Que aburrido, sólo vine porque Butch me lo pidió, se la va a declarar… a no sé quien pero dice que le puede salir mal. Bueno, si le sale mal me reiré toda la vida de él y si le sale bien… me resignaré a verlo con otra.

- Ahora, presentamos a un alumno de la escuela que desea hacer una presentación – dijo el director. Me imagino que ese debe de ser Butch.

- Hola – y oí muchos gritos de un millar de niñas, y efectivamente era Butch – Bien chicas, gracias por los gritos, hehe, pero quiero cantar una canción para una persona especial, espero que la escuche – y comenzó a cantar:

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

'Cause what you want is right here

Oh she, oh she so international

The way, the way she get it on the floor

I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you

I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais?

Konichiwa

Come and move in my way

Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe

That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French

But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

The way she moves around

When she grinds to the beat

Breaking it down articulately

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear

Tell you everything you wanna hear

You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year

Let's have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais?

Konichiwa

Come and move in my way

Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe

That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French

But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

The way she moves around

When she grinds to the beat

Breaking it down articulately

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say

You're the hottest girl in the world today

The way you shake

You got me losing my mind

You're banging like a speakerbox

Turn around; the party stops

Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French

But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's the way she moves around

When she grinds to the beat

Breaking it down articulately

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body

You make me want to say hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

It's her, her body, body, body language

C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

'Cause what you want is right here

No canto tan mal. Demonios! Por querer escucharlo mejor entré, tengo que salir ya.

- Kaoru, espera – escuché que Butch gritaba.

- Como cantaste; bastante bien; si le gustó: de seguro; te humillaste: No, por desgracia ¬¬

- Qué rápido! Yo pensaba que ibas a preguntar quién es la chica.

- Si es una de la fanaticada que estuvo gritando en toda la canción, no me lo digas.

- No, ella no estaba entre ellas.

- Bueno, entonces dime.

- Te doy una pequeña pista.

- Hey! Yo pensaba que me lo ibas a decir.

- Pista o nada y te quedas con la duda.

- Bien, pista.

(Butch PDV)

- _Perfecto, con esta pista bastará._

Cuando la vi apoyarse en la pared esperando a que le diera una pista, me le acerqué y la agarré por la cintura, con mi mano libre le cogí la barbilla y la acerqué hasta que sus labios estuvieron a un par de centímetros de los míos.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – dijo sonrojada y sentía que a su cuerpo le subía la temperatura.

- Te doy la pista – y terminé de acercarme a sus labios, ronzándolos al principio, besándolos con pasión después.

Mierda! Estúpido oxígeno! Gracias a ti nos tuvimos que separar!

- ¿Te gustó mi pista?

- ¿Y… Yo te gusto?

- Obvio, Kaoru. Tu eres diferente a las demás, eres única y eres sólo para mí.

- Si tú lo dices – me dijo y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Parece avergonzada, supongo es su primer beso.

- Butch.

- ¿Kaoru?

- Gracias por esta noche.

- No, gracias a ti, gracias por cruzarte en mi camino, gracias por ser mi…

- Hay! Que cursi!

- Tú sacas ese yo cuando estás conmigo, Kaoru

Y un segundo beso le fue dado.

Kaoru: ¿Sigues queriendo morir?

Yo: Kaoru, ya basta, deja de amenazarme, me harté de eso, me harté, m…me harté *lloro* Waa! Valentía te vas en el peor momento.

Butch: *Me abraza* Que linda historia Gabriela, sigue escribiendo más, vamos, yo te daré un premio.

Yo: ¿qué premio?

Butch: Convenceré a Kaoru que no te amenzace

Kaoru: Lo crees posible?

Butch: Yo lo puedo todo.

Yo: Bueno, mientras estos dos pelean sobre si Butch puede convencer a Kaoru, yo les agradezco por su tiempo. Comenten, porfis (:


	12. Y llegaste tú

Yo: Wii, otro capítulo.

Momoko: Wii, hasta que te encontré.

Yo: *trago saliva* Mo…Momoko, discúlpame, yo… waaa, moriré

Brick: Ven Momoko, yo me encargo.

Yo: *glup* No Brick, tu eres bueno conmigo.

Brick: *se me acerca* *en voz muy baja* Corres a las tres ¿ok?

Momoko: Apúrate Brick

Brick: Tres!

Momoko: Waa! La dejaste escapar! …

NOTA: Los chicos no me pertenecen, las chicas menos, no me pertenece nada T_T

NOTA2: Los chicos tienen 16 y las chicas 15.

(Momoko PDV)

- Miyako! ¿Cuántas cartas tienes hoy? – le dije a mi amiga.

- Hay Momoko, tú siempre te interesas en eso – me respondió.

- Es que yo no recibo ninguna pero me alegro de que tú sí – dije.

- Momoko, ya vamos, guarda rápido tus cosas, me muero de hambre – dijo Kaoru.

- Está bien, está bien, ya me apuro – dije y abrí mi casillero con la intención de guardar mis cosas, pero de repente un sobre cayó de mi casillero al piso. Tiré mis cosas dentro de mi casillero, recogí el sobre, que por cierto era de color rojo carmesí, y lo abrí.

Dentro había un papel doblado en cuatro, lo desdoblé y comencé a leer en voz alta lo que decía:

_/ Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú_

_no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz _

_no sabía que existía un mundo así _

_no sabía que podía ser tan feliz /_

- Al parecer es una estrofa de una canción – dijo Miyako.

- … - no sabía que decir, sólo me quedé leyendo el papel hasta que…

- Momoko! – gritó Kaoru.

- AH! Kaoru, me asustaste.

- No salías de tu trance. Además, el sobre dice:

_/ Para: Momoko  
De: Un admirador secreto /_

- Un admirador secreto – repetí.

- ¿La carta tiene posdata? – preguntó Miyako

- Déjame ver… Sí, y dice:

_/ Guarda bien esta carta, es la primera de las siete que de mi parte recibirás /_

- La primera de siete – dije para mis adentros - ¡Qué emoción! – grité.

(Segundo día, segunda carta)

- Otra carta espero recibir, de mi admirador para mí, para mí – dije al tiempo que habría mi casillero y dicho y hecho, otra carta cayó al suelo:

_/ __Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción_

_no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón _

_y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró _

_Pdta.__ Guarda bien esta carta, es la segunda de las siete que de mi parte recibirás__ /_

- Genial, al parecer una carta diaria, veremos que dice la de mañana – me dije..

(Tercer día, tercera carta)

- Momoko, si ayer recibiste otra carta ¿te aseguras de que hoy habrá otra? – me preguntó Miyako.

- Claro, estoy muy muy segura – y abrí mi casillero. Yo tenía razón, otra carta apareció:

_/ __Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_y llegaste tú una bendición _

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_Pdta. __Guarda bien esta carta, es la tercera de las siete que de mi parte recibirás /_

- Yo te lo dije Miyako, yo te lo dije – sonreí.

(Cuarto día, cuarta carta)

- Vamos Kaoru, yo quiero que veas como otra carta va a estar en mi casillero – le dije a mi amiga.

- Está bien, ya voy – me respondió y me siguió.

Cuando abrí mi casillero, Kaoru sacó la carta, la abrió y la leyó:

_/ Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo cuando __llegaste tú_

_Pdta. __Guarda bien esta carta, es la cuarta de las siete que de mi parte recibirás /_

- O sólo soy yo o este admirador tuyo repite la posdata – me dijo.

- No seas así… aunque tienes razón… pero no vuelvas a decir eso o algo malo de él – le dije.

- Cálmate, era sólo un comentario.

(Quinto día, quinta carta)

Esta vez fui a mi casillero sólo para recoger mi carta.

_/ __Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad_

_y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar_

_y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Pdta. __Guarda bien esta carta, es la quinta de las siete que de mi parte recibirás /_

La leí y comencé a pensar en algo:

Son siete cartas, y todas me las ha ido dejando en mi casillero, ya estamos viernes y obviamente mañana no hay colegio… eso quiere decir que: ¡Tendré que esperar hasta el lunes para recibir mi otra carta! No puede ser

(Sexto día, sexta carta)

Sábado, no hay colegio y tampoco habrá cartas, ¡qué tristeza!

- Momoko, hay una carta para ti – escuché que mi mamá me gritaba desde el piso de abajo.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación, muy esperanzada y en efecto me encontré a mi mamá con un sobre rojo carmesí en sus manos.

- Gracias mamá – le dije y comencé a leer la carta:

_/ __Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_y llegaste tú una bendición_

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_Pdta. __Guarda bien esta carta, es la sexta de las siete que de mi parte recibirás /_

- Que extraño, esta vez mando dos estrofas – dije – pero que importa, espero que mañana llegue pronto – terminé de decir y me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía que guardar la carta.

(Séptimo día, séptima carta)

Hoy es domingo, hoy recibiré la última carta. Debería de estar alegre pero no, será la última carta que reciba y yo quiero muchas más.

- Momoko, otra carta para ti – gritó mi mamá.

- Ya voy – dije y salí de mi cuarto con una mezcla de emociones.

Cuando bajé mi mamá me dijo:

- Esta carta me la entregó un chico, al parecer mayor que tú ¿Quién es?

- Uh… em… un admirador secreto mamá. – le contesté algo sonrosada – Pero, ¿cómo era?

- No lo recuerdo, vino muy temprano, tú aún estabas dormida.

Me caí hacia atrás estilo anime pero me levanté rápido. Mi mamá me entregó la carta y subí corriendo a mi habitación a leerla:

_/ Hola Momoko. _

_Ayer terminé de mandarte la canción por cartas y hoy en esta quiero decirte que ya deseo revelar quién soy. Nos encontramos en el lago que está en la parte posterior del parque central. Te espero a las siete._

_Pdta. Me reconocerás ya que cantaré esa canción. Si aún no te la sabes, lleva todas las cartas, para eso quería que las guardaras /_

- ¿Cómo adivinó que aún no me sé la canción? – dije para mí – no importa, hoy lo conoceré, hoy por fin.

Estuve impaciente esperando a que las horas pasaran. Llegadas las seis, me alisté para ir a conocer a mi admirador secreto.

Me puse un vestido color rojo carmesí sin tirantes, el cual de la cintura para arriba tenía brillos y de la cintura para abajo, ondas. Me puse pendientes en forma de aros del mismo color que el vestido. Como siempre me peiné con una coleta alta atada con mi moño rojo.

- Listo, mejor me voy ya o llegaré tarde.

Salí de mi casa y caminé hasta el parque, por suerte quedaba muy cerca. De ahí busqué la fuente, que cómo él me dijo, quedaba en la parte posterior del parque. Escuché que alguien comenzó a cantar la canción, seguí la voz y no podía creer a quien me encontré:

- Hola, Momoko – me dijo.

- ¿Brick? ¿Eras tú mi admirador secreto? – le pregunté.

- Oh! Sí, pero veo que prefería a otra persona – me dijo tristemente y parecía dispuesto a irse pero corrí tanto como el vestido me lo permitía y me le trepé por la espalda.

- ¿Está loco o qué? Yo te quiero a ti, sólo que no imaginé que fueses tú.

- Yo no te quiero – dijo y sentí las lágrimas aproximándose a mis ojos – yo te amo – dijo mientras me bajaba de su espalda y me volteaba para estar frente a él – y discúlpame este atrevimiento – me dijo segundos antes de que me diera un beso.

Brick: Ella se fue solita

Momoko: No, tú la dejaste escapar

Brick: No, ella se fue solita

Momoko: Tú dijiste tres y ella se fue, fue toda tu culpa, tú morirás en vez de ella.

Yo: No lo mates que si no no tengo con quien emparejarte

Momoko: Así que aquí estás, bueno tú viniste voluntariamente.

Yo: *me voy detrás de Brick* No, yo no vine voluntariamente, yo sólo… sólo… Waaaaaa, si vine voluntariamente.

Brick: Ya Gabriela, sabes que no te va a matar

Yo: Si claro, ¡me odia! Bueno, en fin, por fas comenten y gracias por leer!


	13. I lay my love on you

Yo: Mil disculpas por la demora

Miyako: Se te fue la inspiración?

Boomer: Seguro problemas del corazón

Yo: Sí, *suspiro* creo que tienes razón Boomer, yo… Hey! Nada de eso.

Boomer: Hehehe, caiste

Miyako: Boomer! No la engañes así!

Yo: Siempre es lo mismo, alguien me estafa *T_T*

Bueno, ahí les van las notas.

NOTA: Las chicas no son mías, los chicos no son míos, nada que tenga que ver con el anime es mío. Yo soy dueña del frío que me está congelando :b

NOTA2: Las chicas tienen 15 y los chicos un añito más

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Miyako PDV)

- Chicas, ¿qué tal si salimos a algún lugar apenas terminen las clases? – dijo Momoko – es mejor salir que estar aburridas en casa.

- Mientras no sea al centro comercial por mí no hay problema – exclamó Kaoru

- Kaoru, por favor vamos al centro comercial – le dije poniendo mi cara de ángel, siempre funciona – tengo ganas de comprar un vestido nuevo ¿sí?

- No, si quieren vayan ustedes, yo no deseo ir – refutó

- O salimos las tres hoy o no salimos ninguna – dijo mi amiga peli-naranja con un tono de mando.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al karaoke? – sugerí, en serio me encanta cantar.

- Buena idea Miyako – sonrió Momoko – me imagino que no te irás a negar ¿cierto, Kaoru?

- No, el Karaoke me parece una mejor idea – respondió la nombrada – pero primero mejor vamos a nuestras casas a cambiarnos y nos reunimos en el parque para irnos. No creo que quieran ir así, con el uniforme.

Y ella tenía razón, el uniforme no es un atuendo apropiado para ir al karaoke.

- ¿Eso ya no es obvio? – la regañó Momoko.

- Yo sólo decía! – gritó enfadada Kaoru.

- Cálmense, después arreglamos todo, ahora es mejor entrar al salón, ya va a terminar el descanso – sugerí, y efectivamente el descanso dio por finalizado.

Cada una está en un aula diferente, así que decidimos vernos afuera de la escuela.

(Horas después, afuera de la escuela)

- Bien, entonces así quedamos – dijo entusiasmada Momoko.

- Okay – dijo Kaoru – nos vemos luego, adiós.

- Adiós Kaoru – nos despedimos junto con mi amiga de orbes rosas – yo también me voy, debo de estar lista para la salida – exclamó Momoko, yéndose en dirección contraria a Kaoru.

- Adiós – dije casi en un susurro y me dirigí a mi casa para alistarme.

(Casa de Miyako)

Es una simple salida entre las tres, así que con un jean azul y un polo blanco con detalles celestes aparte de converse está bien.

Acordamos encontrarnos en el parque a las 4:00 y son las 3:32, debo de apurarme para no llegar tarde.

(Quince minutos más tarde)

Listo, ahora voy en camino al parque y… suena mi celular. Es un mensaje, veamos que dice:

_/ / Miyako, no voy a poder ir con ustedes_

_Un problema repentino, lo siento._

_M.A. / /_

- Oh! Momoko, no podrá ir, ¿qué le habrá pasado? – dije para mí – mejor la voy a ver – pensé por un momento – pero Kaoru, no la puedo dejar así, la llamaré.

O al menos eso intenté hacer ya que justo sonó mi celular, otro mensaje:

_/ / Miyako, soy Kaoru. Estoy en la casa de Momoko_

_Dice que no te preocupes, que regreses a tu casa_

_ Ninguna de las dos podrá ir. Discúlpanos. / / _

Que mal, yo quería salir hoy, mejor le hago caso a Momoko y regreso a mi casa, al parecer va a llover.

- Boca salada – me dije porque en ese instante gotas cayeron del cielo, la lluvia estaba aumentando – me mojaré toda y pescaré un resfriado. Este no es i día – exclamé con desánimo y me dispuse a regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

De repente ya no sentí la lluvia mojándome, volteé a ver y me encontré con Boomer, el cual sostenía un paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Te vas a resfriar – me dijo dulcemente.

- Eso pensé – le respondí evadiendo sus magníficos ojos azules.

- ¿Y por eso estás triste?

- No estoy triste, sólo algo desanimada.

- ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

- Hoy planeamos con Momoko y Kaoru ir al Karaoke, pero surgió un problema y ellas no pudieron estar presentes, así que decidí regresarme a casa, no tiene caso salir al karaoke sola.

- Hummm, ya veo – dijo – entonces, ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?

- Sí, seguro – dije.

Yo hubiese preferido que nos vayamos al karaoke juntos, pero al parecer no se le cruzó esa idea.

Así nos fuimos caminando juntos y de pronto comencé a escuchar que entonaba una canción:

Just a smile and the rain is gone

Can hardly believe it (yeah)

There's an angel standing next to me

Reaching for my heart

Just a smile and there's no way back

Can hardly believe it (yeah)

But there's an angel, she's calling me

Reaching for my heart

- Cantas muy bien – le hice un cumplido, pues en verdad canta demasiado bien.

- ¿Me escuchaste? Pensé que cantaba bajo – me respondió con una cálida sonrisa, como siempre.

- Pensaste mal – exclamé – pero desearía escucharla completa ¿podrías cantarla para mí?

- Claro – dijo y comenzó otra vez:

Just a smile and the rain is gone

Can hardly believe it (yeah)

There's an angel standing next to me

Reaching for my heart

Just a smile and there's no way back

Can hardly believe it (yeah)

But there's an angel, she's calling me

Reaching for my heart

I know, that I'll be ok now

This time it's real

I lay my love on you

It's all I wanna do

Everytime I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love, and walk right through

As I lay my love on you

I was lost in a lonely place

Could hardly even believe it (yeah)

Holding on to yesterdays

Far, far too long

Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real

I lay my love on you

It's all I wanna do

Everytime I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love, and walk right through

As I lay my love on you

I never knew that love could fell so good

Like once in a lifetime

You change my world

I lay my love on you

You make me feel brand new

Show me all your love, and walk right through

As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you

It's all I wanna do

Everytime I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love, and walk right through

As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you

You make me feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love, and walk right through

As I lay my love on you

As I lay my love on you

- Espero que te haya gustado.

- Mucho, es hermosa – contesté – y tu voz también – dije casi por inercia. Él se quedó algo extrañado pero después volvió a sonreír.

- Me alegra de que pienses eso, esa canción te la dedico.

- ¿Por eso comenzaste a cantarla por lo bajo?

- Sí, fue por eso, estaba… ensayando, creo.

- Boomer, muchas gracias, me alegraste el día.

- Me alegra escuchar eso y ver que estás sonriente – me dijo – discúlpame si no pude llevarte al karaoke como lo tenías planeado pero es que... – lo corté.

- Esto es casi lo mismo, además creo que es más original.

- No, más original es esto – exclamó, dejó caer el paraguas, me agarró por la cintura y me dio un beso suave y dulce. Le correspondí sin meditarlos dos veces, lo quiero demasiado, lo amo mejor dicho.

(Boomer PDV)

La besé bajo la lluvia, es original ¿o no? Porque si no lo es Brick y Butch pagarán las consecuencias.

Demonios, ¿por qué necesitamos oxigeno para vivir? Eso interrumpió nuestro beso, no es justo.

- Boomer, yo… - trató de decir pero la interrumpí.

- No digas nada Miyako, al menos no antes de responderme esta pregunta - le dije - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Tú qué crees – me respondió y le dediqué una sonrisa. Obviamente eso quiso decir sí.

- s, no hay nada más que decir – exclamé y le volví a dar otro beso, disfrutando de sus labios sabor miel.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: Como una disculpa por haber esperado este capítulo, podrán poner en su comentario ideas para los dos próximos capítulos. Recuerden que tomaré en cuenta las dos primeras ideas.

Miyako: Es una buena idea

Boomer: Yo te la sugerí

Yo: no mientas Boomer, estoy molesta contigo.

Boomer: Bueno, entonces ya no te quiero.

Yo: yo tampoco.

Miyako: Mejor no hay que tomarle importancia. Dejen sus comentarios.


	14. Amo a mi hermano

Yo: Mil disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, es que… bueno… como verán

Anika: Ya deja de decir excusas.

¿?¿: Di lo que en verdad pasó

Yo: Claro Shion… ¡¿Shion?

Shion: ¬¬ No te espantes ¿sí?

Yo: Bien. Bueno, lo que paso es que a mi linda computadora le entro virus y no pude continuar con los capitulo… un billón de disculpas…

Anika: Entonces, empieza con el capitulo ya que…

Yo: No, aún no. Muchas gracias a **Angelic-bloody-night** por la idea para este capítulo y a **Bellotagreen ** por una… mejor lean y ahí verán que me dijo (:

NOTA: Ni los chicos ni las chicas me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para un trabajo sin fines lucrativos.

NOTA2: Algunas partes están algo subiditas de tono pero no es Lemmon.

NOTA3: Los chicos 16 y las chicas 15

**********D!PPGZ**********

Hola, mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, vio con mis padres, mi hermanita menor, Kuriko, y con mi… mi hermano mayor. Se preguntarán porque me costó un poco decirlo, si es así entonces les explico la historia:

Brick, mi hermano mayor, es adoptado. Desde muy pequeño solía meterse en problemas así que en el orfanato no lo soportaban y buscaban a una familia que lo adopte pero… en 99 citas ninguna se convenció de llevárselo a casa. La cita número cien fueron mis padres… pero si ya tienen dos hijas!... sí, eso mismo dije yo; sin embargo, mi papá siempre quiso tener a un varón y cuando Kuriko nació mujer pues decidieron que era mejor adoptar, además de que hay tantos niños que desean tener a una familia. Siguiendo con la historia, cuando fueron presentados con Brick terminaron asombrados, se parecía tanto a mí: cabello naranja, ojos rojos… bueno yo los tengo rosados pero tienen que ver ¿cierto?... y era fanático de los dulces; apenas se dieron cuenta de eso lo adoptaron y sin lugar a dudas las señoras del orfanato estaban más que felices ya que el niño problemático dejaba de ser su responsabilidad.

Aunque esa no es la única razón por la que me sentí algo incomoda al presentarlo, sino también porque desde hace algún tiempo me comenzó a gustar, me agrada demasiado su forma de ser conmigo y sus celos me enloquecen pues cada vez que un chico intenta acercarse a mí con dobles intenciones, Brick llega y le dice que no se metan conmigo o sino se la verán con él. ¿No es tierno?

Les seguiré contando sobre mi familia en otro momento, ahora tengo que dirigirme a la escuela, no deseo llegar tarde otra vez.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Llegué a la escuela sin retrasos, que bueno. Ahí me encontré con Miyako y Kaoru, mis dos mejores amigas.

- Buen día, Momoko-chan – dijo sonriéndome Miyako, siempre ella tan amable.

- ¿Qué tal Miyako? – le dije – Buenos días Kaoru.

- Hola Momoko, que bueno verte después de este fin de semana tan largo – me respondió aparentando desinterés.

Entramos juntas al aula y el día se pasó tan rápido que ni sentí todas las materias aburridas, y eso es demasiado.

En la salida Miyako y Kaoru se fueron por hacia sus casas, que quedan en el lado contrario de la mía.

En una de las esquinas alguien me saludó:

- Que gusto verte, Momoko-chan.

- Lo mismo digo Takeshi-kun – le respondí el saludo.

Takeshi es un chico problema, y cuando digo problema es problema, no sabe hacer otra cosa más que molestar a las chicas con cosas en mal sentido, mi hermano le tiene odio pero hasta ahora a mi no me ha hecho nada que me incomode.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde? – me preguntó.

- No, no tengo planes – le respondí tranquilamente - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Deseo que me acompañes a una fiesta, ¿puedes?

- ¿Una fiesta? Suena bien - le dije – perfecto, te acompaño, sólo dime la hora y el lugar para encontrarnos.

- Yo paso por ti a las seis – me propuso - ¿qué te parece?

- Genial, entonces te espero lista a las seis – le agradecí con una sonrisa el haberme invitado pero me faltó preguntarle algo - ¿Qué tipo de fiesta?

- Ve con ropa casual, es entre amigos.

- Ok, hasta más tarde.

- Lo mismo digo Momoko-chan.

Me fui a casa sin más contratiempos. A las cinco y cuarto me comencé a arreglar, tengo que estar lista a tiempo.

Abrí mi closet y busqué algo casual: unos jeans negros y un polo rosa con toques blancos y negros de manga tres cuartos no quedan mal, así que esos escogí.

Me metí a bañar y cuando salí…

- Ahhh! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto, Brick?

- ¿A dónde ibas a ir?

- Te importa… no. Sal de mi cuarto en este preciso momento si no quieres morir.

- Con el miedo que te tengo. Mejor vístete de una buena vez y dime a dónde pensabas ir.

- Me vestiría si no estuvieses en mi cuarto mirándome! Y no creo que sea de tu interés a donde voy.

- Si no quieres que te vea, me volteo – y eso hizo, suelo odiarlo cuando logra hacer algo que no quiero y se sale con la suya – pero si es de mi interés a dónde vas, eres mi hermana – y recalcó esa última palabra, me hizo sentir rara, sólo su hermana.

- hum – fue mi única respuesta antes de comenzarme a cambiar, iba a ser imposible sacarlo de mi cuarto.

Cuando me terminé de cambiar intenté salir de mi habitación pero el se paró y me agarró del brazo.

- Me tienes que decir primero a qué lugar vas – me dijo serio.

- A una fiesta con Takeshi-kun – le dije algo triste por sus palabras de antes pero cuando mencioné del nombre de Takeshi puso una cara de molesto, sólo que finalmente me dejó ir.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Kuriko para que me devuelva mi secadora de cabello y mi cepillo. Al regresar a mi cuarto me di cuenta de que mi hermano ya no estaba. Me peiné como siempre: una cola de caballo alta atada con un gran moño rojo.

A las seis menos cinco estaba ya lista en la puerta esperando a Takeshi-kun. Y como me dijo, a las seis, pues a las seis llegó.

- Te ves preciosa Momoko-chan.

- Gracias Takeshi-kun; tú no te ves tan mal.

**********D!PPGZ**********

( Brick PDV )

Algo me parece extraño, además ese tipo no me cae en lo más mínimo, suerte y se fueron caminando así se me hará más fácil seguirlos.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Y mientras conversábamos llegamos a un lugar, supongo que ahí será la fiesta. Entramos pero todo estaba oscuro, para ser sincera me dio algo de miedo.

- No te asustes, más adelante verás a los demás chicos en la fiesta.

- Está bien.

Así seguimos caminando y al final del pasillo por el que íbamos vi una luz, me mencionó que ahí era la fiesta así que decidí adelantarme, además él me dejó y encima sonreía.

Cuando entré no era lo que me esperaba, más bien había un cuarto, para ser exactos, una cama y una cómoda en la que había un televisor. Volteé a ver a Takeshi y este estaba cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

- ¿Qué es esto? No entiendo.

- Sabes, tendría que escribir un libro que se titule: Como engañar a una chica enamoradiza para que llegue a tu cama.

- ¿Qué te sucede Takeshi? ¿Lo de la fiesta era un engaño?

- Y tú qué crees –m me dijo con una mirada pervertida – ahora sólo tienes que quitarte la ropa y echarte en la cama.

- Pervertido, me voy – dije molesta, enfadada a más no poder.

- Inténtalo – espetó completamente confiado, me asombré con eso, sólo le había echado seguro a la puerta por dentro, no podría ser más fácil salir. Pero la mendiga puerta no habría – una vez que le echas cerrojo por dentro sólo se abre por fuera, las puertas de este hotel tienen su truco.

- ¿Hotel?

- No me diga que fuiste tan estúpida para no leer el cartel que estaba colgado arriba; debí de suponerlo.

Maldita suerte mía, sólo me queda hacer algo: gritar

- Auxilio!

- Cállate idiota, molestarás a las otras parejas.

- Auxilio, sáquenme de aquí!

- Silencio – y me tiró una bofetada a cual me dejó atónita unos segundos, los suficientes para que m pudiera atar un pañuelo en la boca y para que después me amarre las manos y los pies – así te ves mejor Momoko, más bonita mientras callas.

**********D!PPGZ**********

( Brick PDV )

Esos gritos de auxilio… Momoko! Tengo que entrar a este maldito lugar en donde vi que entraban, desgraciado, llevarse a mi hermana con engaños hacia Dios sabe dónde, tengo que salvarla.

( Narradora PDV )

Brick entró por la puerta principal y siguió avanzando hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación en donde Momoko se encontraba amordazada. No sabía si abrirla o no; sin embargo, escuchó cuando Takeshi le decía a su hermana:

- … así te ves mejor Momoko, más bonita mientras callas.

Eso lo convenció de entrar y tiró la puerta de una patada, en la cual mezclaba la cólera que sentía por el depravado de Takeshi y la preocupación por su hermana.

- _Brick _– pensó Momoko algo aliviada al verlo - _¿Cómo es que llegó?¿Nos habrá seguido?_

- Así que llegaste a rescatar a tu hermana, pues eres tan inoportuno… justo en el momento en la que la podía hacer mía … - pero las palabras de Takeshi fueron detenidas por un puño certero e parte de Brick.

- Y eso es sólo un pequeño presente – dijo el peli-naranja y comenzó a golpear a Takeshi hasta que lo dejó casi moribundo.

- Lleva… llévatela si quieres – tosió sangre – sólo me servía para divertirme, es nada frente a todas con las que he estado.

Esas palabras hirieron a Momoko, aunque sabía que venían de alguien a quien no debería de darle importancia, le dolieron demasiado.

Brick la desató y le quitó el trapo de la boca.

- Vámonos a casa, Momoko.

Esta no respondió.

Cuando salieron del hotel Brick prefirió cargar a Momoko en su espalda y así lo hizo.

Al llegar a casa sus padres no se encontraban ni tampoco Kuriko, así que ellos se dirigieron al cuarto de Momoko

- Gracias por salvarme – dijo casi en un susurro la peli-naranja.

- Qué cosa no haría por mi hermana – le dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¿Tu hermana? ¡¿Por qué sólo tu hermana? – gritó Momoko, ya no soportaba tener sus sentimientos guardados.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo te... yo te amo Brick! – se confesó Momoko

- Mo… Momoko yo…

- Sé que dirás que somos hermanos pero eso no es cierto, sólo papeles dicen eso. Por favor, si no me amas no me lo digas, no quiero sufrir y te pediría también que no te burles de mis sentimientos.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Momoko yo también te amo, pero pensaba que tu creías que eso no podría ser.

- Brick

- No digas nada y ven acá – le dijo este y cuando Momoko se la acercó le dio un tierno beso en los labios, uno de muy corto tiempo para el parecer de ambos pero fue el primero de Momoko.

- Yo quiero otro – le dijo ella y él accedió, este fue más largo pero por desgracia los besos siempre terminan por culpa del oxigeno.

- Sabes, sería bueno besar respirando, es mejor mas económico...dura más, no se interrumpe y el momento mágico dura más (1) – dijo Brick

- Ya dijiste que duraba más, sonso.

- No me digas sonso, me entristezco – dijo en un puchero.

- Te ves tan tierno haciendo eso – le mencionó Momoko y lo abrazó al momento en que le dio un beso en los labios pero muy apasionado lo cual provocó en Brick una sensación indescriptiblemente maravillosa. Esto hizo que comenzara a acariciar la espalda de Momoko y que ella le quitara el polo a Brick, el cual hizo lo mismo con el polo de Momoko.

- ¿Por qué usan eso? – preguntó refiriéndose al sujetador rosa que la peli-naranja llevaba.

- Porque, pues – dijo algo sonrojada – no creo que importe.

- A mí si me importa – dijo y la tiró en la cama en el mismo momento en el que le desabrochaba el sujetador, aunque cabe decir que tuvo problemas con eso pero lo logró. Cuando se lo iba a sacar se escuchó un ruido, el motor de un auto y dedujeron que era el de sus padres. En ese momento se miraron y se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba: posición, vestuario, etc. Y se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Brick agarró su polo y se fue a su cuarto sin antes decirle a Momoko:

- En otra oportunidad; papá y mamá no pudieron ser más inoportunos.

Y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras Momoko se dijo para sí:

- Inoportunos no, fueron los peores al destruir ese momento.

Se quitó por completo la ropa y se puso su pijama, dispuesta a actuar como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: Yo dije que había escenas algo subiditas de tono, sólo algo.

Anika: En pocas palabras poco

Shion: Menos mal, no me quería asustar.

Yo: Bueno, aquí aclaro algo:

(1) Lo que dijo Brick es una parte del comentario de **Bellotagreen** a eso me refería en mis agradecimientos.

Anika: Gracias por leer y espero que comenten, adiosito!


	15. Malditas campanas

Yo: Bueno, aquí va otra historia.

Anika: PerFecTHeLL, aquí adoramos tus historias y te deseamos lo mejor. Y les recordamos a todos: hagan sus propias historias, eso de estar plagiándolas es caer bajo.

Yo: Anika tiene razón, espero que leas las mías y me des uno que otro consejo.

Anika: Notas…

Yo: ¬¬ agradecimientos!

Gracias **Kevin **(mi "hermanito") por la idea n.n

Anika: notas ¿?

Yo: Ahora sí

NOTA: Ni los chicos ni las chicas no me pertenecen, son de… son de… simplemente no son míos ^^U

NOTA2: Chicos 17 y chicas 16.

NOTA3: Escenas pervertidas, insultos y una que otra mala palabra.

*****************D!PPGZ*****************

Ciudad nueva, escuela nueva, vida nueva. Sí, eso era lo que Kaoru Matsubara se decía así misma cuando entró a su nueva escuela, mucho más grande que la anterior.

Todos los alumnos ahí presentes la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, y era porque ahí todos eran de clase económica y socialmente alta, en cambio Kaoru era una estudiante de traslado.

Encontrar su aula fue un completo desafío ya que se perdió en la inmensidad de su centro educativo.

(Kaoru PDV)

Demonios, voy a llegar tarde si no encuentro el aula 140 en este instante. Al diablo, ya llegué tarde; recibiré un regaño, uno muy largo para ser exactos.

Por fin! El aula 140, ahora únicamente me falta entrar.

- Señorita Kaoru Matsubara, llega usted tarde a su primera clase en su primer día – comenzaba a regañarme la profesora… no sé su nombre – esto es increíble. Por algo usted es estudiante de traslado – bien, esto me está hartando – debería de informarle esto al director – callese vieja de mierda – pero sólo por hoy la… no la perdonaré pero sí omitiré esto, sólo por hoy.

- Gomene maestra – le dije en tono seco – y gracias por omitirlo.

- No agradezcas, al menos no en ese tono – me dijo sin dirigirme la mirada – vete a sentar.

- Sí – dije y obedecí. O al menos eso quise hacer ya que cuando me fijé bien sólo había un asiento libre y era una chica rubia con aire de creída quien ocupaba el otro asiento. Sí, eran asientos compartidos.

La miré y traté de no tomarle importancia mientras me disponía a sentarme pero escuché su voz, dándome cuenta lo chillona que es.

- No, ni de broma te sentarás a mi lado – exclamó – una perdedora como tú no me llega ni a los talones como para estar a mi costado.

No dije nada, ni me inmuté si quiera, he recibido insultos peores en toda mi vida. Lo que hice fue decirle amablemente:

- Disculpa por no estar a tu nivel pero es que no hay otro asiento en donde pueda disponer a atender la clase.

- Disculpas no aceptadas y ya verás como escuchas la clase porque a mi costado no te sentarás.

Miré a la profesora con la vaga esperanza de que me ayudara pero sonrió ante la actitud de… ay cierto, no sé los nombres de los chicos(as) del aula…

- Bien Emilie, eso es defender tu posición social y económica.

- Gracias por so profesora Amakeshi.

Así que la loca se llama Emilie y la profesora se apellida Amakeshi, pues están en mi lista negra.

No me quedó de otra que escuchar la clase parada, para escribir se me hizo un problema, la caligrafía me quedó horrible, más de lo que ya es; y para rematarla todos los gritos iban para mí, por desear que la profesora dictara más lento. Es que aquí te dictan los textos a mil palabras por minuto (A/N: Exageración ^^U )

- Riiiiing – sonó la campana, cambio de hora.

*****************D!PPGZ*****************

(A/N: La otra clase fue igual que la primera, nuestra Kaoru no pudo sentarse así que mejor nos pasamos esa hora xD )

Hora del almuerzo, genial, como adoro la comida.

Me dirijo hacia la cafetería pero está repleta. Alumnos por un lado, profesores por el otro y prefectos por otro. No hay sitio para los alumnos de traslado, tendré que almorzar afuera, en el jardín.

Voy caminando hasta allá y me entretuve viendo un juego de futbol pero…

- Gomene – dijo el chico que pateó la pelota ya que esta me cayó en el brazo y me golpeó demasiado fuerte pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que yo era una estudiante de traslado y agregó – aunque ustedes clase baja soportan todos los golpes – lo que provocó la risa en los demás chicos que estaban con él.

Decidí irme sin decir palabra, otra ofensa más en el día, llevaré la cuenta hasta el final del día. No me crean masoquista, sólo quiero saber cuánta gente estúpida hay en este tipo de escuelas.

Al jardín a almorzar antes de que…

- Riiiiiing – maldita campana de cuarta, que carajo!

Regresaré al aula, este no es mi día, ya comenzó mal, terminará peor.

*****************D!PPGZ*****************

(A/N: La otra clase pasó igual o hasta peor que la última, así que sólo resumiremos: a Kaoru le dijeron estúpida e ignorante, además de que el trabajo en grupo lo tuvo que hacer sola. Pasémonos al segundo descanso )

Maldita sea, que perra vida me ha tocado vivir, esto es insoportable. No Kaoru, no llores, no puedes… no en frente de todos.

Me fui corriendo hacia la azotea y comencé a soltar una lágrima, de ahí otra y otra más hasta que empecé a llorar en serio.

- Mi mamá nunca debió de solicitar un traslado, esta escuela es insoportable, toda la gente de acá también, todas las personas, odio este día – dije mientras más lágrimas se asomaban por mis mejillas.

- ¿Por qué crees que la escuela es insoportable? – Escuché que un chico me decía eso - ¿tan malo ha sido tu día?

- Si vienes a burlarte mejor vete que no tengo ánimos para nadie.

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta. Y no he venido para burlarme.

- Pues porque lo es, mi primer día de escuela, millones de ofensas y la gente me odia, todo por ser alumna de traslado.

- Hummm – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Ah! Cierto. Él tiene los ojos color jade y un cabello azabache atado en una coleta hacia arriba y tiene un mechón de cabello tapándole un ojo.

- … - suspiré.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó

- Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara – le respondí - ¿y el tuyo?

- Butch, Butch Kimura – me dijo y sonrió de una forma tan cálida. Esperen, ¿dijo Butch Kimura?

- ¿Dijiste Butch Kimura? ¿Eres ese Butch, hijo del dueño de las empresas Kimura?

- Sí, me da asco ser tan conocido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo estaría por completo agradecida de ser conocida.

- No todo es tan bueno como parece. Eres el centro de atención en todo lugar y eso incomoda, no tienes privacidad y…

- Todo eso es mejor que se excluida en todo grupo escolar.

- Podría ser mejor pero al menos tu círculo social no está lleno de gente que busca nada más dinero al juntarse contigo.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

- Ves, yo al menos deseo entrar en tu círculo social porque veo que supiste soportar los insultos de Emilie y de la profesora, además de que cuando Kojitsu te tiró la pelota no respondiste con un insulto ni te mostraste como las creídas del lugar, y también porque me pereces bastante linda – eso último me provocó un sonrojo, sentía mis mejillas arder.

- Gra…gracias por eso.

- No te preocupes, digo la verdad – acotó, no sin añadir una pregunta - ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

- ¿Ah? Etto, pues creo que… no

- Humm – desvió la mirada – yo sí – dijo y acercó su rostro al mío, podía sentir su respiración, tan dulce me parecía…

- Riiiiiing – pero terminó el receso y él se fue sin decir nada más.

*****************D!PPGZ*****************

Hora de salida, me voy directo a mi casa, sola por completo.

Al llegar no había nadie; nada más encontré una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

_/ / Kaoru, tu padre, tus hermanos y yo _

_hemos salido, espero volver y escuchar _

_cómo te fue en la escuela._

_Te quiere, Mamá. / /_

Si quieren saber cómo me fue pues que vayan imaginándose que papá perdió en una competencia de lucha libre.

*****************D!PPGZ*****************

(Narradora PDV)

(Seis meses después)

Dirán ¿qué pasó en estos seis meses con Kaoru y Butch? Pues se los diré en un resumen: Se hicieron grandes amigos y a Butch le comenzó a gustar mucho más Kaoru que antes, y Kaoru se comenzó a sentir atraída por Butch pero no sabe lo que le espera.

(Kaoru PDV)

(En la escuela, segundo receso)

- Kaoru, por acá – me llamó Butch, mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí, además creo que el único.

- Voy – le respondí y vi que se dirigía a la azotea.

- ¿Recuerdas que fue acá en dónde nos conocimos? – me preguntó

- Cómo olvidarme de ese día! – exclamé – conocí a mi mejor amigo, no seas pues Butch.

- Bien, bien – rió con simplicidad - ¿y te acuerdas de lo que casi pasa?

- Err… etto… te refieras al… hummm … - tartamudeaba demasiado, si me acordaba pero no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué lo había hecho.

- Te refresco la memoria ¿sí? – me propuso y, al igual que el día en el que nos conocimos, acercó su rostro al mío sólo que esta vez si me beso, primero fue suave, lento y delicioso; luego comenzó a volverse apasionado, desesperado y exquisito. Nos separamos por falta de aire - ¿recordaste?

Hice el papel de tonta y le dije que no, entonces me volvió a refrescar la memoria. Si sigue así me podré volver adicta. Una y otra y otra vez, los besos no paraban; luego se convirtieron en algo más que besos, me despedí de la blusa que traía y el de su chaqueta; me dirigió hasta el baño de la azotea, me hizo entrar y luego cerró la puerta con cerrojo; le quité el polo y el comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mis oídos, pasó sus labios por ellos y luego comenzó a lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja, de ahí lo mordió suavemente al tiempo en el cual se deshacía de mi sujetador; otra vez volvió a morder mi lóbulo aunque esta vez lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza, lo que me provocó un gemido, al parecer una sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero esta desapareció cuando escuchamos algo…

- Riiiiiing – maldita campana

- Sabes algo – comenzó a decirme – no sé cómo pero haré que en esta escuela los recesos duren más.

- Yo… yo deseo lo mismo – le dije y me di cuenta de que estaba sin sujetador y que mi mejor amigo se había quedado viéndome - ¡qué me miras!

- Miro lo que pronto será mío – me dijo – pues desde ahora eres mi novia.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo aceptaba?

- Eso quiere decir que no aceptas.

- No, eso quiere decir: la próxima déjame decirte que sí

*****************D!PPGZ*****************

Saben, ahora soy más excluida que antes pues estoy de novia con uno de los mejores chicos de la escuela, Emilie me odia pero eso no importa, Butch está conmigo y eso es lo únio que necesito para resistir los seis meses de escuela que quedan.

Kaoru, tú puedes n.n

*****************D!PPGZ*****************

Yo: Terminé, sí.

Anika: ¿Habrá leído las notas cuando dijiste que iban a haber escenas pervertidas?

Yo: Pues espero que sí, al menos yo tengo la conciencia tranquila.

Anika: Yo soy tu conciencia y no estoy nada tranquila

Yo: ^^U jojo es que bueno… gracias a todos por leer, espero muchos reviews.

Anika: Hey! No me ignores


End file.
